Colapso
by Exxod21
Summary: Luego del ataque de Rey Tormenta, Tempest Shadow junto a sus soldados se unieron a la Princesa de la Amistad como sus guardias personales. Mientras Tempest encuentra su lugar en la vida de la Princesa de la Amistad y Twilight busca comprender sus sentimientos hacia su nueva amiga y ahora guardiana se desata un evento apocalíptico que la historia recordara como el Colapso.
1. Chapter 1

Hola llevo un tiempo leyendo fics y honestamente no sé porque me provoco comenzar a escribir hoy, soy nuevo en cuanto a la escritura así que si alguien está dispuesto a ayudarme con la historia, los diálogos o lo que sea es bienvenido. Me gustaría que me den sus opiniones, criticas, consejos, pedidos, etcétera.

La historia tiene lugar luego de la película de mlp, como dije en el resumen luego de derrotar a Rey Tormenta (es uno de los pocos a los que prefiero dejarle su nombre en español) Tempest Shadow decidió aceptar la propuesta de Twilight y quedarse en el castillo, pero como ella no es de las que les gusta estar de brazos (patas, piernas, cascos, como sea que digan en la serie) cruzados decido ser la guardaespaldas personal de la princesa y para su sorpresa todo el ejercito la siguió ya que desde hace mucho ella se había convertido en su verdadera líder sin saberlo.

Comenzó una relación de amistad entre ella y la princesa llena de altos y bajos. Pero luego vino un evento que casi acaba con toda la existencia y al que solo pueden hacer frente con la ayuda de los habitantes más hábiles y poderosos de las líneas temporales que se formaron cuando Starlight Glimmer uso el hechizo temporal de Starswirl el barbado. El evento cataclismo más grande en la historia que paso a ser recordado como el Colapso.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Esta es la historia de Twilight Sparkle, _no mejor dicho_ la historia sobre el peor momento en la historia de Equestria, _no eso suena demasiado dramático, además de ser retorico y no logro adaptarme a la escritura, lo siento mucho no puedo creer que de verdad estoy escribiendo tan mal y eso que me encantan los libros, por Celestia si así escribo yo no me imagino como quedaría esto si dejara que ella lo escribiera, que tal si mejor sigo así y aplico el estilo de Pinkie rompiendo la cuarta pared cada vez que lo necesite._

 _Así que con esto dicho que tal si empezamos de nuevo querido lector, voy a escribir esto más o menos como si fuera mi diario personal, para dejar esta historia impresa para las generaciones posteriores para que tengan conocimiento sobre los hechos más importantes que ocurrieron durante mi vida como princesa._

Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy la princesa de la amistad, mi vida en general no fue muy interesante excepto por el hecho de que fui la estudiante personal de la Princesa Celestia, pero no es la gran cosa comparada con otros estudiantes yo solo aprendí algunos hechizos avanzados antes de tiempo, pero en lo general era como diría mi amiga Rainbow Dash un ratón de biblioteca todo el tiempo leyendo, estudiando, investigando, etcétera, etcétera.

No fue sino hasta unos años después de ser una princesa que descubrí la verdadera razón por la que la Princesa Celestia no solo me acepto como una estudiante en su academia sino que me enseño todo personalmente, al principio pensé que era suerte, pero en mi adolescencia cambie de parecer a algo más realista, era por mi poder y ojo he, no estoy siendo para nada egocéntrica después de todo, no todos los días se ve a una simple potrilla usar magia temporal para hacer eclosionar un huevo de dragón y alterar el tamaño de ese pequeño bebe de unas pocas pulgadas a decenas de metros (incluso si fue por accidente).

Pero la verdad era algo más, _no mejor no les arruino la historia contándoles sobre_ _La Profecía_ _y_ _El Colapso_ _, al menos no todavía_ , pero basta de charla, y a lo que nos importa, esta es la continuación y por ahora el último tomo de mi serie de libros, "La Nueva Princesa" que narran los eventos de mi vida como princesa de la amistad, comenzando con el encuentro de los elementos de la armonía (mis primeras amigas) y el regreso de Nightmare Moon de su destierro en la luna después de mil años, y de los pocos tomos del resto de mis obras "Al Otro Lado del Espejo" que narra las aventuras que tuve en otra dimensión (la dimensión humana) luego que Sunset Shimmer (otra de mis amigas) mi predecesora como alumna de Celestia robara la corona y se la llevara a esa dimensión, junto con las aventuras en esa dimensión que sucedieron después.

Si no han leído mis obras anteriores les sugiero que lo hagan aun si son solo los resúmenes, porque todas están directamente relacionadas a este y necesitaran saber lo básico de ellas para entender bien los sucesos que relatare. Si son de los que si las han leído les advierto a ustedes y a ellos que este libro es diferente a los anteriores porque es un poco más serio, con más drama, mas momentos dolorosos, sacrificios y perdidas que aún nos duelen.

Todos los eventos que nos causaron esas sensaciones vinieron del lugar al que decidí nunca volver, hechos por criaturas a las que me tomo un tiempo perdonar y la única forma de detener el caos final vino del lugar más inesperado, no de otra dimensión, ni tampoco de los enemigos, sino de otras líneas temporales, las líneas que se crearon luego que Starlight Glimmer usara el hechizo de tiempo del mago más poderoso en la historia de Equestria el corcel al que más admire durante la mayor parte de mi vida pero que luego de esos eventos se convirtió en el ser que más e odiado y despreciado en toda mi vida y como no hacerlo después de todas las atrocidades que cometió el bastardo solo para … _eso_.

Lo siento me desvié otra vez, sino fuera por mis viajes cortos a esas líneas temporales alternas las heroínas y villanas (o criminales díganles como gusten) más hábiles y poderosas de esos mundos no habrían venido aquí y en este momento no existiría ningún mundo en ningún tiempo.

Pero como dicen antes de la calma viene la tormenta, antes de la paz la guerra y en nuestro caso antes del amor el odio.


	2. Chapter 2

No se nada sobre cómo hacer rimas así que Zecora hablará normalmente en la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **\- Twilight PDV -**

 **Canterlot**

Después de ver el espectáculo de luces eléctricas que Tempest desato en el cielo nocturno con la música de Songbird sonando al fondo, no podía sentir más que alegría, después de todo ayude a ponerse del lado correcto a una unicornio que sufrió tanto en el pasado, que no conoció otra cosa que la soledad por sabrá Celestia cuanto tiempo e hizo cosas terribles solo para tratar de encontrar algo de felicidad al recuperar lo que le quitaron hace tanto.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella aun sin recuperar el resto de su cuerno, a pesar de habernos vuelto amigas recientemente nada me garantizaba que se quedaría cerca para ya no estar sola nunca más, pero estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa suave pero sincera la que estaba dibujada en su rostro, con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos aguamarinas, acompañados de un raro espectáculo de luces propio que era causado por los restos de chispas que aun danzaban en la punta rota de su cuerpo, no sé por cuanto tiempo estuve allí admirándola pero debió ser bastante ya que fue su voz la que me trajo de vuelta a la consciencia.

-Le molesta mi cuerno Princesa Twilight- pregunto ella con algo de tristeza que sorprendentemente pude sentir en su voz apenas y no por la música de fondo.

-¿Qué? no, no, por supuesto que no yo creo que tiene su propio encanto además que se ven lindas las chispas de colores que quedan después que usas tu magia- dije con algo de vergüenza la última parte no debí decir eso en voz alta.

-O, bueno debo aceptar que eso es algo que no había escuchado antes, gracias Princesa- ¿eso es un sonrojo en sus mejillas?

-No tienes por qué llamarme Princesa, Twilight está bien somos amigas ahora-

-Bueno Twilight entonces, parece que la fiesta está terminando, fue un placer haberte conocido pero creo que es hora de irme- ¿Qué?

-Irte, pero adonde te vas- pregunte algo preocupada, ya sabía que probablemente no querría quedarse en Ponyville pero pensé que la tendría al menos unos días.

-A donde me lleve el viento, honestamente no tengo nada planeado, pero tal vez debería pasar por todos los lugares que tuvieron la desgracia de conocer a Rey Tormenta y darles la noticia de que ya no está con nosotros, así podre darles algo de la felicidad que les quitamos supongo que algunos de sus soldados no tendrán problemas en ayudarme, sé que al menos Grubber querrá acompañarme-

-Pero eso no sería necesario, estoy segura que las Princesas estarían encantadas de repartir la noticia por ustedes, además no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a los sitios que podrían sentir algún resentimiento por ti- la vi levantar una ceja lentamente que sexy, no que rayos te pasa Twilight, deja de pensar cosas raras y contesta que está esperando.

-Em, quiero decir, no es que dude de tu capacidad para defenderte sola, pero creo que podrías disfrutar más quedándote en Poniville conmigo- ahora si me pase es lo único que pensé cuando esta vez la vi subir ambas cejas por la sorpresa y caí en cuenta de lo horrible que podían ser interpretadas mis palabras y me apresure en corregirme.

-No quise decir eso, bueno si quise, pero no de la forma que pareció, en realidad yo…- la vi reírse suavemente de mí y yo no estaba pensando seriamente en lanzarme del balcón solo para huir de la vergüenza.

-Lo que quiero decir es que podrías quedarte en Ponyville, allí todos son amables y aman las caras nuevas, además mi castillo tiene suficiente espacio para ti y tus soldados si quieren relajarse un poco- dije con algo de esperanza.

-Es una oferta muy generosa, pero no quisiera ser una molestia además mis soldados podrán relajarse luego de encender la nave- eso fue lo que hizo click en mi mente y me recordó un pequeño detalle que espero pueda ayudarme.

-O si sobre la nave, bueno veras, la cosa es que al parecer mis amigas junto con Celaeno pensaron en la posibilidad de que alguien usara tu nave para escapar o luchar así que causaron varias explosiones en los motores, así que no creo que vaya a despegar hoy-

-Esos inútiles dejaron la nave sola- la vi colocar un casco sobre su rostro por la frustración y suspiro antes de continuar.

-Bueno supongo que no tendré muchos problemas con aceptar tu oferta entonces supongo que nos quedaremos contigo por unos pocos días, pero no más de una semana, estos perezosos van a pagar por dejar que le pasara algo a mi nave mientras yo no estaba en ella, pero ¿estas segura de tener suficiente espacio para todos?-

-Por supuesto tengo docenas de cuartos sin utilizar y estoy segura que su nave se puede colocar en un claro cerca del pueblo para que la reparen-

-Un momento no solo nos vas a dar hospedaje, sino que también vas a llevar la nave hasta allá, no definitivamente no puedo aceptarlo, no gratis-

-Ey es un favor para mi nueva amiga sería incapaz de pedirte dinero-

-Y yo de aceptar sin dar nada a cambio así que por lo menos pídeme algo, créeme sé que la mayoría de las habitantes de Equestria no tienen problemas en aceptar este tipo de ofertas, pero yo pase casi toda mi vida fuera de ella y me acostumbraron a dar algo a cambio de los favores así que solo pide, tienes literalmente a un ejército para pagar por tu hospitalidad- ella definitivamente parecía muy decidida acerca de esto y ya había aceptado quedarse conmigo aun si solo son unos días debo pedir algo si quiero que se quede, no debo sobrepasarme con el pedido, pero algo me dice que si es algo demasiado simple ella no se quedara, piensa que necesitas que requiera trabajo pero no los sobrecargue, que necesitas, que … o espera, si eso servirá

-Bueno si insistes en realidad podrían ayudarme con la biblioteca- ella inclino su cabeza en confusión, creo que de estar en su lugar yo también estaría un poco confundida.

-¿Biblioteca?, te refieres a la biblioteca de Ponyville-

-Sip- afirme tontamente.

-Es un poco extraño pensé que pedirías algo para ti-

-Es para mí, después de todo es mía, al menos la propiedad, después de todo el conocimiento es de todos-

-Así que eres dueña de un castillo y una biblioteca-

-No, soy dueña de un castillo que es una biblioteca, así que necesito toda la ayuda posible para cuidar de mi pequeña pero muy completa colección de libros-

-Bueno al parecer eres más interesante de lo que pensé, una biblioteca castillo definitivamente es algo que no oyes todos los días, supongo que entonces tenemos un trato Twilight- ¡sí! Celebre mentalmente, lo logre la convencí.

-Chicas ya casi se termina el pastel, corran o Pinkie se lo terminara- nos avisó Applejack

-Bueno supongo que la fiesta ya casi termina, que tal si comemos algo antes de ir a casa-

-Claro-

* * *

 **Ponyville**

El sonido de pasos fuera de su habitación fue lo que la despertó esta mañana, cuando apenas comenzaban a aparecer algunos rayos de luz en la distancia. ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto ruido Spike por las mañanas? Fue lo que pensaba mientras me frotaba los ojos para tratar de despertarme y me acercaba a la puerta, Salí y fui sorprendida por dos grupos de gorilas blancos enmascarados que parecían trotar en fila en direcciones opuestas del pasillo ¿trotando? Deben estar entrenando, es algo que los soldados de la Princesa Celestia hacen siempre ¿pero por qué no lo hacen afuera? Iba a preguntarles pero no vi regresar a ninguno de ellos

-Bueno mejor voy a preguntarle Tempest (puede que a Pinkie le guste su verdadero nombre, pero para mí este le queda mejor) tal vez ella me explique qué está pasando-

Cuando toque la puerta de su habitación ella salió pocos segundos después con su cabello húmedo cayendo hacia el lado derecho de su rostro creo que me gustaría poder guardar esa imagen en algún lugar de mi habitación y quedármela solo para mí.

-Buenos días Princesa perdón por la espera, ¿Qué desea?-

-Buenos días Tempest, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Twilight, yo solo quería saludarte y bueno preguntar porque los soldados están trotando en los pasillos-

-O ellos están ejercitándose uno se acostumbra a hacerlo por inercia después de un tiempo, pero deberían hacerlo fuera probablemente los inútiles esos no fueron capaces de hallar la salida y terminaron haciéndolo en los pasillos, aunque no puedo culparlos este lugar es un poco confuso tal vez deberías poner letreros en las puertas-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

-No eres la primera en decirlo tal vez debería, ¿y qué tienes planeado para hoy?-

-Nada importante solo iré a ayudar a los demás con la reparación de la nave-

-¿Todo el día?-

-Si-

-¿Y mañana?-

-También-

-¿Qué?, no me digas que planeas pasar toda la semana reparando la nave-

-Por supuesto alguien debe supervisar que todo se haga bien-

-Entonces porque no colocas a otro en eso, por favor estas en Poniville debes salir a pasear y conocer a todos los ponis que puedas estoy segura que los vas a amar-

-No me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados-

-Y no lo harás te lo aseguro, sé que suena extraño pero te aseguro que vas a entretenerte y ejercitarte bastante conociendo a la mayoría de ellos- ella solo se quedó viéndome como si analizara la veracidad de mis palabras

-Bueno supongo que por hoy Grubber puede supervisar todo, seguro que le gustara tener un poco más de responsabilidad-

-Excelente ahora todo lo que necesitas es un guía-

-¡Yo lo hare!- grito Pinkie alegremente desde dentro de la habitación de Tempest.

-Pinkie cuanto tiempo llevas allí-

-Desde que dijiste que alguien necesitaba a una guía y quien mejor que yo, conozco cada centímetro de Ponyville y soy amiga de todos sus habitantes- dijo apareciendo junto a mí y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Tempest.

-Entonces que estamos esperando vamos- comenzó a jalarla.

-¡Hey!- grito Tempest mientras de alguna forma totalmente desconocida para mi logro soltarse de Pinkie, o tiene hechizos de escape en su arsenal mágico o conoce un raro estilo de artes marciales, porque hasta ahora es la única que se ha liberado de las figurativas garras de Pinkie.

-No tan rápido señorita, por si no lo ha notado aún estoy húmeda por el baño y no les he dicho al resto de los soldados que deben ir a ayudar con las reparaciones-

-No te preocupes estoy segura que Twilight se encargara-

-Ella se giró hacia mí como esperando una respuesta-

-Bueno yo en realidad si podría encargarme de avisarles, pero creo que sería mejor si al menos les dejas una nota- Pinkie solo se quedó rebotando en su lugar, esperando en silencio una respuesta de Tempest.

-Muy bien Princesa déjeme escribirle una carta para que se la entregue a Grubber espere aquí un momento señorita Pinkie- y con esto se adentró a su habitación nuevamente.

En menos de tres minutos estaba fuera con su armadura puesta y una nota en su boca que me acerco, la tome -volveré en cuanto termine el tour Princesa-

-Claro, espero que te diviertas- y se fue siguiendo a Pinkie, tal vez ahora deba prepararme después de todo yo también tengo algo que hacer hoy.

* * *

En las afueras de Poniville dentro del bosque la mayoría de los animales mantenían una distancia considerable de varias criaturas extrañas que pasaban por la zona.

-Seguro que está aquí-

-Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije leí los archivos de esta cazadora y su última localización era Poniville-

-Más te vale porque si eres otro de los ilusos que piensa que puede engañarnos y salir en una pieza, realmente no tienes idea de quiénes somos-

-Al contrario se perfectamente quienes son ustedes, es por eso que acepte el trabajo, espero que sean tan buenos pagando como lo son para amenazar a sus clientes-

* * *

 **Bosque Everfree**

Dentro de la cabaña de Zecora se encontraba Twilight sentada frente a la mesa esperando a la dueña del hogar mientras veía una alforja muy llena cerca de la entrada a la casa.

-Lamento la tardanza es que no esperaba visitas el día de hoy, espero que aun disfrutes el té de menta- dijo la cebra mientras colocaba una taza humeante frente a la Princesa.

-Por supuesto Zecora… disculpa si me estoy entrometiendo pero ¿vas a alguna parte?- pregunte luego de probar el té.

-O si voy a salir a visitar a una vieja amiga que necesita un poco de mis conocimientos-

-O ya veo ¿y regresaras pronto?-

-Espero que en menos de un mes-

-Un mes-

-No pareces muy a gusto con mi respuesta, necesitabas algo de mí-

-Bueno en realidad si necesito otro paquete de los mismos suministros herbales de la última vez, el doble de ser posible- ella se quedó analizándome un instante, se levantó y se fue a uno de sus almacenes dentro de casa, salió con una caja llena de lo que le había pedido varias veces ya unos meses atrás

-Twilight- uso el tono que solo escuchaba de mi madre o de la Princesa Celestia cuando estaban preocupadas por mi salud.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber, alguien está en peligro? Me pregunto.

-Que no por supuesto que no, ¿Qué te hace decir eso?-

-Olvidas que yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes sobre las pociones, sé que los materiales que te estoy entregando juntos solo sirven para crear l…-

-No lo he olvidado, y nadie está en peligro, solo las necesito para un experimento personal, lo juro- la interrumpí no quería arriesgarme a que alguien descubriera ni siquiera por accidente el uso de esos materiales, eso sí sería un desastre si fuera de conocimiento público.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, pero recuerda siempre que los elementos de la armonía no son tus únicas amigas, aquí también eres más que bienvenida- sus palabras calentaron mi corazón y no pude evitar abrasarla.

-Gracias Zecora sé que siempre cuento contigo o y hablando de amigas ahora tengo una nueva, deberías conocerla ella es tan única, sabe pelear, puede lanzar hermosos rayos y tiene una voz tan absorbente-

-Supongo que hablas de la comandante Tempest-

-¿La conoces?-

-No personalmente pero logre ver lo que le hizo a las princesas-

-¿Estabas allí?-

-Por supuesto no me perdería la fiesta organizada por mi segunda mejor alumna-

-Porque no te vi y ¿Cómo qué segunda mejor?-

-Jajaja no te molestes por eso nadie es perfecto y eres la segunda mejor porque aun te falta para estar al nivel de habilidad de Applebloom esa chica sí que tiene un talento para las pócimas, pero no se lo digas temo que si se pone muy en alto a si misma podría descarrilarse un poco- Applebloom eso no lo vi venir.

-O no se lo diré a nadie-

-Y no me viste porque salí para buscar unos dientes de hidra, antes de que preguntes eran para preparar un ungüento que liberaría a las princesas de la prisión de obsidiana, pero para cuando estuvo lista ya estaban peleando contra el Rey Tormenta así que no tuve oportunidad de usarla-

-Tenías algo para liberarlas-

-Veo esto te sorprende y si eso es así entonces debo apostar a que no sabes lo que eran las gemas brillantes que uso Tempest para aprisionarlas- solo pude negar con la cabeza aun aturdida con la información, tal vez no use mi magia para liberar a las princesas, pero sentí la cantidad que se gastó del cetro y sé que me habría tomado por lo menos un mes reunir esa cantidad de magia, así que aprender que un simple ungüento bueno no tan simple, tomando en cuenta el ingrediente que me acaban de nombrar pudo haber logrado el mismo efecto es sorprendente.

-Lo que Tempest uso fue alquimia rúnica, del tipo esmeralda si quieres ser más precisa, como deberías saber con las runas mágicas se pueden lograr hechizos que parecen imposibles incluso para los unicornios más hábiles, pero con la alquimia puedes alterar cualquier estructura orgánica o inorgánica al combinarlas ambas se pueden lograr cosas imposibles, pero mezclarlas dentro de una gema de forma tan perfecta que no se ven los símbolos rúnicos y que a pesar de no ser usados en conjunto con un hechizo o una pizca de magia posea esa cantidad de brillo es algo aterrador que solo puede ser logrado por un maestro en la herrería alquímica-

Yo simplemente no podía decir absolutamente nada, eran tantos nuevos conceptos, todos desconocidos para mí.

-Twilight nunca te he juzgado por tu elección en cuanto a tu compañía pero solo te pido que seas un poco precavida ante esa yegua, sé que suena mal que la juzgue sin conocerla, pero hasta donde se no ha habido una buena historia sobre un herrero alquímico con ese nivel de conocimiento- tenía tantas ganas de discutir con ella por sus palabras pero algo me decía que allá hablaba muy en serio en cuanto a su preocupación y asentí.

-Lo tendré Zecora, pero ella es muy agradable así que estoy segura que te equivocas-

-Tal vez, pero bueno ya se me hace tarde fue un placer hablar contigo, pero debe retirarme, te avisare cuando vuelva para que me cuentes que tal te ha ido con ella, adiós Twilight Sparkle- se despidió de mi con un abrazo.

-Adiós Zecora-

* * *

Mientras tanto en un área más adentrada en el bosque Everfree se podía observar la pequeña entrada a una cueva dentro de la cual había un estanque de unos pocos metros de profundidad que debido al hecho de estar en un área sin brisa se encontraba totalmente estático pareciendo un espejo natural, en uno de los extremos de este sobresalía una gran roca medio plana en su parte superior, en la que estaba de pie un caballo marrón de ojos rojos con la crin y la cola de un color negro con una línea blanca en el centro y una cutie mark que parecía un ojo rojo deshaciéndose en el lado derecho como si estuviera hecho de arena, tenía una alforja en su lomo y parecía estar recitando algo en un idioma antiguo.

Cuando dejo de hablar todo dentro de los cuatro metros de agua alrededor de la roca se volvió blanco brillante, el caballo sonrió y se lanzó hacia la luz, no hubo sonido, ni chapoteo o fluctuaciones en el agua el solo desapareció en el portal temporal, ya que la luz en el agua poco a poco se hacía más tenue hasta que el agua volvió a la normalidad.

Si alguien hubiera logrado ver se cerca en su alforja antes de que el saltara habría notado que dentro estaban los collares que usaron las portadoras de la armonía para derrotar a Discord.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo hice algunos cambios con la forma de escribir los diálogos como me pidieron en los reviews espero que así estén mejor. Como siempre díganme que les parece y si tienen recomendaciones o sugerencias con la historia o escritura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Tempest PDV-**

 **Poniville**

He conocido a tantas criaturas en mis viajes que eh llegado a tener una cierta comprensión sobre su comportamiento general, sé que los grifos son por lo general temperamentales y no hacen nada a menos que reciban algo a cambio, las serpientes marinas son totalmente narcisistas, los dragones tienen una extraña codicia que termina siendo una especie de mezcla entre cleptómano y acumulador, pero a los de mi propia especie nunca los termino de entender, para mi todos son tan raros, diferentes, únicos lo sé muy bien he conocido a muchos y definitivamente nunca conocí a alguien como la hiperactividad andante llamada Pinkie Pie.

Desde que salimos del castillo no ha parado de hablar, y todo lo que dice no parece estar conectado entre sí, aunque cada frase tiene sentido, pero es sobre temas tan absurdos y aleatorios que no puedo evitar preguntarme si ella está tratando de distraerme por alguna razón, tal vez una trampa, no lo sé esta chica realmente cambia mi percepción de la lógica.

Además del hecho de esta mañana cuando apareció en mi habitación (al menos temporalmente) de la nada, no la oí entrar, mi ventana estaba cerrada desde dentro y no se había movido ni un milímetro, nadie nunca se logró acercar tanto a mi sin que lo note, tal vez sea una espía de la princesa, una de sus especialistas en seguridad o peor ella es la que hace sus trabajos más turbios desde las sombras sin ser notada, levantar sospecha alguna o dejar cualquier rastro.

Si ya me he encontrado con una buena parte de esos luchadores y si ese es el caso está definitivamente es la mejor que he conocido, después de todo quien sospecharía que detrás de esa sonrisa, el tono de voz gracioso y una hiperactividad sin control puede esconderse una asesina fría, calculadora, sin corazón o remordimientos que acabara con tu vida en un instante y no te darás cuenta hasta estar ahogante tu propia sang…

-¿Y entonces que te parece?- su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué me parece que?- pregunte casi al instante, la deje de escuchar luego de los dos primeros minutos en los que abrió la boca así que realmente no tengo idea de que me pregunto.

-¿Qué te parece la idea de mi fiesta para tu bienvenida esta noche? por supuesto, que acaso no estabas escuchando- termino divertida con su rostro ligeramente inclinado a un lado sin dejar de rebotar.

-Supongo que estará bien mientras no haya demasiado alboroto, pero ¿Por qué preparas una fiesta para mí? No es como si yo fuera alguien importante- la vi abrir sus ojos con una mirada de sorpresa, que me hizo preguntarme si de alguna forma la había ofendido.

-Por supuesto que eres importante, te hiciste amiga de Twilight, así que también eres nuestra amiga y ya que es la primera vez que visitas Poniville debo hacerte una buena fiesta de bienvenida como lo hago con todos los recién llegados, ahora que lo pienso también debería hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida al castillo, una por ayudarnos a derrotar al Rey, otra por curar a las princesas, también por…- y hay estaba de nuevo tal vez sus divagaciones sean un problema nervioso, pero solo planeo estar aquí una semana así que mejor la detengo antes que se salga de control.

-Creo que con una sola fiesta bastara señorita Pie, tengo cosas que hacer al igual que usted y estoy muy segura que no podemos pasar tantos días seguidos de fiesta-

-Yo sí, bueno podría si no tuviera que ir a trabajar, pero si no trabajo no le puedo pagar a Vinil, ni comprar pasteles, globos, li…- de nuevo comenzó con sus divagaciones, esta chica necesita algunos calmantes.

-Ya ve como tengo razón así que mejor solo hacemos esta fiesta y listo-

-A no, nada de listo también te hare una de despedida, pero ahora que lo pones así si te voy una fiesta que valga por todas las que no te podré hacer es mejor que esta sea la más perfecta de todas, así que dime ¿qué es lo primero que buscas en una fiesta?-

-Tragos- respondí al instante sin dudas o vergüenza.

-Por supuesto tragos- dijo después de golpearse el rostro con su casco -¿de qué tipo? refrescos, batidos, frappé, jugo, te, solo dime tu favorito- no pude evitar reírme ligeramente de su respuesta.

-No señorita Pie me refiero a _tragos_ \- ella me vio con curiosidad aun sin comprenderme –alcohólicos- termine y su boca formo una perfecta "o".

-Oooo ya veo, bueno eso solo me lo ha pedido una poni desde que estoy aquí y su amiga la convenció de cambiar su decisión así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada por el estilo, en casa Maud nunca me dejo probar el alcohol porque yo era muy "pequeña" así que realmente no tengo ninguna experiencia con esas bebidas, pero aprendo rápido sobre cualquier cosa referente a las fiestas-

-Bueno si ese es el caso entonces vas a necesitar un maestro y creo que yo podría llenar ese papel- tal vez la chica sea o no una espía de Twilight, pero es divertida así que por esta vez seré un poco bondadosa, además que siento una gran curiosidad sobre lo que el alcohol hará con una chica tan hiperactiva.

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto, pero me faltan materiales y no conozco esta ciudad, así que sería bueno si mi guía me enseñara donde está el bar más cercano, para comprar las botellas-

-Bueno ahora que lo dices solo hay un bar en Poniville- y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

* * *

A unas pocas casas del castillo estaba el bar, con una gran taza de cerveza como símbolo sobre la entrada bajo la cual estaba un letrero con un espacio para el nombre del bar, que tenía un espacio a la mitad izquierda llena de manchones de los que se podían reconocer algunos, como si hubieran cambiado muchas veces el nombre del bar y al final dejaron de intentar y ahora su nombre quedo como "? Bar" con literalmente un signo de interrogación sobre el montón de manchones de los nombres anteriores.

Dentro esta la clásica barra de madera que encuentras en una cervecería con varias sillas al frente adheridas al suelo y un cantinero tras esta de piel azul con un delantal que tenía un signo de interrogación y 3 mesas rodeadas de asientos acolchados al frente de las sillas de la barra, pegadas a la pared cada una frente a una ventana mágica corrugada (por fuera del establecimiento parece una pared más del edificio, por dentro son rombos de vidrio verde corrugado de tonos amarillos y verdes desde los que se puede observar un distorsionado exterior).

Si no fuera por la gran cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas que estaban detrás del cantinero podría confundir fácilmente este lugar con un restaurante familiar, después de observar el estado del bar nos acercamos a la barra.

-Hola Blue- saludo alegremente Pinkie Pie impidiéndome cualquier tipo de presentación, el cantinero nos observó rápidamente como si estuviera sorprendido de ver clientes a esta hora del día y lo vi abrir su boca para responder pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de porcelana y vidrio golpeándose entre sí, seguido de unos pasos rápidos, que terminaron cuando salió de lo que supongo es una cocina detrás de la barra una Pegaso amarilla de cabello y ojos color verde agua con tres gotas de agua como cutie mark.

-¡Pinkie Pie! Lo sabía, sabía que algún día vendrías a buscar algo de aquí para tus fiestas, ¡Ja! Me debes un pastel de limón Blue- Exclamo lo último señalando al cantinero que solo rodo los ojos y abrió de nuevo sus labios para comentar sobre las palabras de la pegaso pero no pudo porque Pinkie lo interrumpió.

-Hola Raindrops, si tienes razón por esta vez vine a buscar de tus cosas pero no fui yo la que lo pidió fue Tempest- dijo señalándome.

-Oh no recuerdo haberte visto por Poniville debes ser nueva, déjame adivinar es para tu fiesta de bienvenida a la ciudad-

-En efecto, necesito varias bebidas para preparar los tragos de la fiesta-

-Bueno viniste al mejor lugar de Poniville para eso mi querida bartender- " _y el único_ " susurro el cantinero y ella le disparo una mirada de odio –Porque no vas a lavar los trates mientras yo continuo atendiendo a los clientes Blue- dijo molesta, mientras el cantinero iba a la cocina, su expresión de molestia cambio a una de felicidad en el instante en que el cantinero desapareció de la vista.

-No soy una bartender en realidad, mezclar es solo algo que hago por gusto-

-Allí es donde nace el talento, pero supongo que no soy nadie para hablar así que en fin díganme chicas ¿Qué necesitan?-

-Ginebra, Vodka, Tequila, Tequila blanco, Grand Marnier, Saint Germain, Whisky, Ron, Ron de coco, Cachaza y licor de naranja si supongo que con 3 de cada una será suficiente- al terminar de contar las cosas vi a Raindrops y ella estaba algo sorprendida, tal vez pedí demasiado.

-Wow realmente sabes lo que quieres dime acaso planeas embriagar al pueblo entero o solo a la princesa- dijo una voz al final de barra y vi a una poni de piel y cabello morado con una cutie mark de uvas y una fresa.

-¡Berry Punch que clase de comentarios son esos! además no es muy temprano para que estés aquí- exclamo Raindrops.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano para una buena bebida y solo estoy haciendo un comentario inocente, ya sabes que casi nadie en este pueblo toma algo distinto del jugo o el agua y con lo buena que es la Princesa Twilight para seguir las reglas estoy muy segura que no ha tomado más de dos copas en su vida-

-Al menos ella sabe controlarse a diferencia de otras-

-Claro como cuando se controló por no enviar una simple carta y la mitad del pueblo termino persiguiendo un muñeco de trapo-

-Solo digo que sabe medir su bebida, el que ella no pueda controlar el resto de sus impulsos es muy diferente-

-Ahora quien apoya mi idea de que van a ver cuál es el límite de Twilight- Raindrops solo podía quedarse viendo con molestia a Berry.

Pinkie se reía suavemente de las chicas peleando, yo tenía una pequeña sonrisa y me esforzaba por no reírme a carcajadas de ellas, pero aparentemente mi autocontrol no era compartido por Blue ya que pudimos escuchar sus carcajadas desde la cocina.

-¡Y tú de que te ríes! ¡Deja que te ponga los cascos encima para que veas como te vas a reír con gusto de tu jefa!- pude escuchar algo caer en la cocina y romperse, antes que Raindrops fuera a la cocina.

-Entonces tu eres la invitada de la Princesa Twilight, la comandante algo que derroto a las princesas y les quito sus poderes- afirmo Berry Punch.

-Si lo soy ¿nos conocemos?-

-No, yo solo era una de las que estaba en la fiesta ese día, me encerraron en una jaula-

-Lo siento por eso-

-No hay problema solo hacías tu trabajo, y salimos libres al día siguiente, déjame adivinar la Princesa uso la magia de la amistad para cambiarte de bando-

-No, mi "jefe" rompió nuestro trato-

-En serio ¿Qué trato?-

-Se suponía que me curaría el cuerno-

-O ya veo, no dicen que los cuernos no se regeneran-

-Tenía algo de esperanza, el conocía algunos hechizos muy extraños-

La conversación habría continuado de no ser por el sonido de las botellas siendo colocadas en la mesa por Raindrops, al terminar saco una botella de vino y le sirvió una copa a Berry Punch.

-Lo de siempre para Berry y lo que pidió Tempest ¿quiere que la ayude a llevarlas? Puedo decirle a Blue, pero sería un pago extra-

-No es necesario, Igor- llame viendo hacia la puerta pero pude ver que el soldado llamado Igor estaba hablando con Pinkie Pie cerca de la entrada _así que por eso no la volví a escuchar_.

-Igor- dije nuevamente pero en un tono más firme y ahora si respondió a mi llamado al correr hasta quedar a unos metros de mi –Lleven estas botellas al castillo y colóquenlas en… ¿Dónde será la fiesta otra vez señorita Pie?- pregunte al recordar que realmente no conocía la ubicación.

-En el gran salón del castillo-

-Llévenlas allí y ordenen el lugar, no quiero ver nada fuera de lugar somos invitados así que todo debe ser perfecto-

El soldado asintió e hizo un gruñido para llamar al resto de los soldados que pasaron rápidamente al lugar, tomaron las botellas como pudieron y se fueron pero no antes que el último soldado en salir colocara una bolsa con el dinero frente a la dueña del establecimiento.

-Entonces ¿Qué tanto de lo que te llevaste puedes soportar realmente?- pregunto Berry con un atisbo de burla en su voz.

-Más que tú, te lo aseguro- afirme pero me lleve una sorpresa al notar que en los pocos segundos que la había dejado de observar ya se había tomado media botella de vino.

-Demuéstralo, Rain trae una botella de…-

-¡Una botella de nada! ¿Qué te dije de beber tan temprano? ¿Y si te hubiera visto Pinchy?- dijo una molesta poni azul que estaba al lado de Berry.

-M-Minuette h-hola, p-pensé que estabas trabajando- se podía escuchar el nerviosismo mezclado con miedo en la voz de Berry.

-Estaba pero salí más temprano porque el día a estado flojo así que pase a tu casa para ver si hacíamos algo juntas y adivina que ¡no estabas! En vez de estar descansando prefieres salir a beber-

-Fu-fueron solo unas copas-

-A mí me parece media botella-

-P-pero solo iba a ser esta-

-Ya no, te vienes conmigo, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de un bar, se supone que te estas rehabilitando-

-Pe-pero-

-Pero nada, te dije que nos vamos- y con eso la tomo por un brazo y se la llevo arrastrando en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Y esa quién era?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Minuette, pero todos la llamamos Colgate es la odontóloga de Poniville- respondió Pinkie.

-Es la "mejor amiga" de Berry, por lo general es muy amable, pero en todo lo referente a la salud es tan correcta y obstinada como la princesa, sobre todo con ella- termino Raindrops.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar con las compras señorita Pie-

-O si por supuesto ahora vamos por algo de fruta para los dulces-

-Adiós Raindrops-

-Adiós Tempest te veo en la fiesta-

* * *

La fiesta fue mucho mejor de lo que pensé, al parecer Pinkie es una experta preparándolas ya que al llegar al castillo fuimos de inmediato al gran salón y estaba brillando literalmente después de la limpieza que hicieron mis soldados, todo estaba ordenado, Pinkie de inmediato puso cascos a la obra y comenzó a decorar el lugar tan rápido que se convirtió en un borrón rosa, mientras yo comencé a preparar varios tragos dulces y unos batidos para aquellos que por alguna razón no quieran probar el alcohol.

Como siempre existen algunas almas que cometen el brillante error de mezclar todo lo que sea dulce y terminan ebrios antes de darse cuenta una de esas fue Rainbow Dash que por supongo alguna broma hacia ella o tal vez un reto trato de hacer una Rain-plosión Sónica dentro del salón y como era de esperar sin el espacio suficiente para tomar el impulso necesario solo termino estrellándose contra una pared (llevándose varias mesas de por medio) tal vez Berry también habría tenido algún accidente de no ser porque Colgate se la llevo jalada de una oreja cuando íbamos por la quinceava copa.

El problema es que otra de esas desafortunadas almas era la de la princesa que apareció de la nada frente a mí con las mejillas sonrojadas y dificultad para hablar (mucha dificultad) en serio solo entendía una o dos palabras de cada cinco tal vez si no fuera por el hecho de que comenzó a hablar en lo que se son otros idiomas pero por desgracia no entiendo tal vez habríamos podido tener una conversación, al menos ella se estaba durmiendo y no oponía mucha resistencia cuando la lleve a su habitación (le pregunte a Spike donde estaba) a veces me parecía que el camino ella trataba de pegarse más a mi (probablemente buscaba algo de mayor comodidad).

Al encontrar por fin su habitación abrí la puerta y entre, fue algo decepcionante ver que una princesa no tenga guardias protegiéndola o trampas contra intrusos, este pueblo es demasiado pacifico (debe haber pasado mucho desde que supieron lo que es la guerra), también algo predecible ver que la mitad de las paredes y la mesa estaban llenas de libros y pergaminos, lo único fuera de lugar eran unas hojas en su mesa de una planta que estoy segura no haber visto jamás.

La coloque en su cama tan suavemente como me fue posible la acomode para que estuviera tan cómoda como me fuera posible, la arrope y la vi para asegurarme que estuviera cómoda antes de salir.

Termine por quedarme hipnotizada con su rostro durmiente, la expresión tan pacifica que tenía, lo delicada que era su respiración, lo liso que era su cabello, sus largas pestañas y lo hermoso que se veía al sonreír suavemente debido a lo que sea que este soñando.

Al final logre entrar en razón nuevamente, no tengo idea de que me paso en ese momento, pero no debo distraerme así de nuevo, salí de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y logre divisar a dos de los soldados al final del pasillo, me acerque a ellos y los puse a vigilar la entrada a la habitación de la princesa, tal vez ellos sean confiados pero yo no y nadie la va a tocar mientras este en este pueblo.

Luego de eso me fue a mi habitación a dormir, para descansar y ahora estoy bien despierta, con un palpitar en mi cabeza, por culpa de todos los que me retaron a beber después de Berry y perdieron.

-Grubber te juro que si eres tú haciendo escándalo de nuevo te voy a colgar por la borda la próxima vez que zarpemos- dije medio somnolienta mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Pero antes de salir pude escuchar un golpe seguido de un pequeño temblor viniendo del pueblo, eso logro despertarme por completo, corrí a la ventana para ver si lograba ver lo que paso y lo logre.

* * *

 **Poniville**

Varias casa del pueblo estaban destruidas, habían llamas en una de ellas, los ciudadanos estaban ocultos tras cualquier cosa que los pudiera sacar de la vista de los monstruos que causaron la destrucción de los alrededores.

-¡Ciudadanos de Poniville! en estos momentos están bajo el ataque del Clan Fisher, no planeamos comernos a cualquiera de ustedes mientras que no se pongan en medio - dijo un batponi blanco con el cabello dorado y con su cutie mark cubierta por una armadura azul que tenía como símbolo cada uno más pequeño que el anterior con la punta hacia arriba.

-Sabemos que estas aquí así que sal ahora y no lastimaremos a tus vecinos- dijo el observando los alrededores, pero al ver que nada sucedía continuo.

-No, muy bien entonces- dijo extendiendo su pata a un lado como indicación que fue cumplida por uno de sus compañeros menos comunicativo.

Los observadores pudieron ver como un Oso insecto se acercaba al batponi volando lentamente mientras en sus garras levantaba a una unicornio verde.

-¡Agente Sweetie Drops de la cara o su querida Lyra Heartstrings será el desayuno de mi manticora!-


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

 **-Tempest PDV-**

 **Castillo de Poniville**

Desde mi ventana podía ver un gran número de casas destruidas, con una de ellas soltando humo debía estarse incendiando el problema es que el humo parecía azul y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

¡Bum! Escuche la explosión desde la dirección de esa casa en particular y vi una llama azulada que confirmo mis pensamientos, o es una llama de dragón o alguien está usando amuletos con plumas de fénix, no estoy segura de cual es peor, de lo que si estoy segura es que no es bueno para este pueblo tener una hidra como la que puedo ver desde aquí caminando sola por ahí.

Tomando en cuenta que la hidra está casi en el mismo sitio del que salieron las llamas puedo suponer que este lugar está bajo ataque, así que me siento agradecida de no haber escuchado a Twilight y quedarme con mi armadura puesta.

Salí corriendo en dirección a su cuarto y me sentí contenta de ver que los soldados cumplieron mis órdenes y se quedaron cuidándola, me detuve frente a ellos y me gusto verlos ponerse aún más derechos de lo que ya estaban antes de verme.

-La ciudad se encuentra bajo ataque, informen al resto que vengan preparados hay al menos una hidra y un dragón los veré allá, ustedes se quedan aquí, cuiden a la princesa de cualquier amenaza que aparezca, aún debe estar mal por la noche de ayer así que si decide salir acompáñenla, si algo le pasa me asegurare de que deseen haber sufrido el mismo destino del rey-

Y con mis órdenes dadas y el miedo bien colocado en mis soldados, Salí corriendo hacia la batalla de fuera, gracias a Gaea que puse runas de comunicación en todas las máscaras para que se comuniquen entre ellos a distancia, lo malo es que aún no las he dibujado en mi armadura o la de Grubber, solucionare eso antes del anochecer.

* * *

 **Poniville**

-¡Suéltala White! Aquí estoy- se escuchó desde unas casas por detrás del oso insecto y todos los presentes giraron en dirección a la voz para ver a Bombón caminando enojada en dirección al batponi, con un cinturón atado en la cintura con varios artilugios que no podían ver claramente.

-¡Ja! Entonces era verdad sigues viva, sabía que eras demasiado buena como para morir en un simple incendio- dijo un poni terrestre amarillo con un sombrero de vaquero negro, que estaba montado en el lomo de la manticora.

-Por supuesto que sí, te dije que todo era un engaño, la muy lista se retiró fingiendo su muerte- le dijo el batponi al poni amarillo antes de ver a Bombón y continuar.

-Que mal que no fueras al funeral, me habría encantado verte allí, pero no te preocupes esta vez me encargare de que si estés en el ataúd, mandare a hacer uno muy lindo para ti- la sonrisa "honesta" del batponi no ocultaba en absoluto su tono amenazante (tampoco es que tratara de hacerlo).

-¿Cómo me encontraste White?- pregunto Bombón muy molesta e intercalando su mirada entre él y Lyra.

-Bueno veras, la cosa es que Celestia no es muy buena ocultando sus cosas, así fue como halle una interesante carta, con un cheque para ti y me dije ¿Cómo cobra un muerto?, así que busque cada rastro de ti, aunque sea un susurro y al final cuando me aburrí de mi búsqueda, me fui a emborrachar en Domino Chest, recorrí prácticamente la mitad de la ciudad con mis compañeros, hicimos tantos desastres, al final Corn Blast aquí presente- señalo al poni amarillo que puso un casco en su sombrero y lo inclino en señal de saludo.

-Se metió a una capilla para casarse con ummm aah… bueno no lo recuerdo bien, pero sé que entre las fotos de las parejas que se casaron allí, encontré una pequeña foto donde aparecías besándote con esta hermosa unicornio- termino mientras colocaba un casco en la mejilla de Lyra, lo que para su dicha enojo aún más a Bombón.

-¡No la toques maldito!- grito Bombón que cegada por la ira comenzó a correr en dirección al batponi con la obvia intención de golpearlo.

Pero debido a su pérdida de control no fue capaz de ver ni mucho menos evitar el latigazo que recibió a un costado por parte de un dragón verde con un visor negro en sus ojos y varias gemas en su cuerpo, que la envió hacia unos barriles al lado de una casa humeante.

Con dificultad debido al aturdimiento temporal causado por el repentino golpe, se puso de pie mientras oía cacarear a White.

-Jajaja… no puedo creer que no lo vieras venir, por Gaea el amor realmente te cambia no, ahora eres más débil, hace unos años ya te habrías deshecho de la mitad de mis monstruos en lo que va de conversación- decía White mientras colocaba la punta afilada de su ala sobre el cuello de Lyra.

–Tal vez debería quitarla del camino para que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, la que me desafío, la que me quito mi puesto, la que me puso en ridículo ante los domadores- con cada frase Bombón veía como la punta de su ala presionaba más fuertemente el cuello de Lyra y se reprimía para no volver a atacar impulsivamente hasta que vio salir una gota de sangre.

-Cállate, viniste por mí, no por Lyra así que has lo que viniste a hacer pero déjala fuera de esto- pidió Bombón con su voz quebrándose con cada palabra.

-En realidad estaría muy contento de tenerlas a ambas, pero el solo verte suplicar es más que suficiente recompensa por hoy así que tal si hacemos esto señorita Drops, suelte su cinturón y acérquese lentamente a mí, después liberare a su esposa- exigió sin apartar su ala del cuello de la unicornio.

Bombón a su disgusto se vio obligada a aceptar, con un movimiento de cadera el cinturón se abrió y callo debajo de ella, y después camino lentamente hacia el batponi, pasando totalmente desapercibido para los espectadores cuando una de sus patas traseras avanzo piso el cinturón haciendo que una luz roja su encendiera en un costado, pero era demasiado pequeña para que cualquiera la viera desde la distancia y con el sol de la mañana ya totalmente elevado en el cielo.

Avanzo mientras con cada paso veía como la sonrisa en el rostro del batponi crecía, mientras en su mente hacia dos cosas contar a los enemigos y contar los segundos antes de comenzar el espectáculo.

" _Dos oso insecto, una hidra, un dragón, una manticora, un poni terrestre y un batponi. Primero debo tomar a Lyra, tal vez pueda tomar a un oso insecto, el poni terrestre es lo único que controla a la manticora, ya que la fidelidad no es su fuerte, si me deshago de él tendré a otro aliado en la lucha o a una bestia iracunda en medio de una ciudad, estoy falta de practica pero si me deshago del visor en los ojos del dragón el entrara en razón o caerá inconsciente, al menos ellos son más "civilizados" que las manticoras (bueno hasta cierto punto)_ ".

" _La hidra será el segundo mayor problema con sus colmillos envenenados y su capacidad regenerativa, el primero será White, ya lo he visto pelear, todos los batponis tienen sus sentidos mejorados más allá de un poni terrestre o un pegaso común, el sol los hace un poco más débiles, pero él es demasiado bueno en combate como para ser opacado por una debilidad tan común y seguramente usara al otro oso insecto para sacar ventaja_ ".

" _Mi única esperanza es hacer tiempo hasta que los elementos y la princesa vengan a ayudarme, ojala y no me expulsen del pueblo por esto, no otra vez_ ". Ya después de observar a sus oponentes, termino de llegar hasta White.

-Al fin te tengo solo para mí, voy a ser muy, muy feliz contigo como mi prisionera "especial"- termino con un tono tan repúgnate que hizo estremecer a Bombón y casi perdió la cuenta, casi. " _4, 3, 2_ " Conto mentalmente antes de responder a White

–Lo dudo- y de pronto sonó algo tan fuerte que todos los presentes se llevaron los cascos (o garras dependiendo de la especie) a los oídos en un intento de apaciguar el desagradable chillido.

Cuando sus oídos dejaron de timbrar White vio a su lado para ver muy a su disgusto que Bombón había desaparecido junto con la unicornio que ya no estaba en las garras del oso insecto.

-¡Vayan por ellas tráiganmelas! ¡No me importa en el estado en que estén no me voy sin ellas!- bramo iracundo a sus criaturas y compañero que salieron corriendo en direcciones distintas del pueblo.

* * *

Bombón corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al final de un callejón "sin salida" con Lyra en su lomo, toco un cartel que anunciaba el próximo espectáculo de "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie y su compañera La Gran y Poderosa Starlight" el día de mañana " _Supongo que Trixie aún no sabe colocar buenos títulos para sus presentaciones_ ", y en unos segundos se abrió una puerta secreta a un lado del cartel que daba a la bodega donde Berry escondía sus barriles de vino, detrás de su tienda de frutas y jugos, Bombón metió a Lyra allí, tomo una pistola con gancho de la pared, que había guardado allí para emergencias (con permiso de su amiga Berry) y se fue corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

A Bombón no le gustaría otra cosa que quedarse al lado de su amada, pero conocía a White y él era de los que no tenían paciencia si no la encontraba rápido, comenzaría a destruir el pueblo por capricho, hasta que la encuentre o el lugar quede en ruinas. Continúo corriendo tan silenciosamente como le era posible mientras trataba de enfocar su oído para detectar a su primera presa.

Unos pasos pesados a su derecha (debe ser la hidra), a la izquierda un paso pesado pero amortiguado acompañado de vez en cuando de un ligero corte (manticora), diagonal a la izquierda vio una llama azul (el dragón), y por fin un zumbido al frente " _¡Si el oso insecto!_ " y con esto acelero en dirección al zumbido.

Al llegar se vio a si misma detrás de oso insecto, debido a que este no la escucho llegar aprovecho para saltar y darle una patada mientras estaba en el aire justo entre sus alas, esto hizo gritar de dolor al oso mientras caía al suelo por haber interrumpido sus aleteos causando un poco más de daño hacia el resto de su cuerpo al tocar el suelo.

" _ **Los oso insecto tienen una gran cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas pasando por la base de sus alas, por lo que un golpe en esa área sería el equivalente a golpear al oso en todo su cuerpo simultáneamente, además que por la sensibilidad, la criatura sentirá una fuerte sacudida eléctrica en su cuerpo, quedando así temporalmente desorientados y aumentando su sensibilidad física**_ ". Fue una de las primeras clases que tuvo previo a su trabajo de cazadora y se alegraba mucho de recordarla.

Bombón no desaprovecho el momento y justo al tocar el suelo de nuevo se arrogo hacia él oso dando volteretas en el aire para darse más impulso antes de clavar su casco trasero con todas sus fuerzas en la quijada del oso insecto cuando este trataba inútilmente de levantarse, lo cual para suerte y sorpresa de ella logro noquear a la criatura en el acto.

" _Tal vez no estoy en tal mala forma como pensé_ " pensó alabándose ligeramente por lograr una hazaña que no realizaba desde hace años, pero era demasiado pronto, ya que pudo ver como desde un callejón a un lado de su ubicación aparecía el otro oso insecto, muy molesto por ver a su compañero inconsciente, fue volando hacia Bombón con todas las intenciones de envenenarla con su aguijón.

" _¡¿Cómo me voy a olvidar que al luchar o recibir daño, los oso insecto liberan feromonas que atraen a sus compañeros?!_ " se regañaba mentalmente Bombón mientras corría tratando de perder a su atacante, hasta que a un lado de ella vio unos avisos y recordó lo que había allí, así que se detuvo en seco frente a uno de los callejones y espero a que apareciera el oso insecto de nuevo, lo cual no fue tanto ya que en un instante lo pudo ver salir iracundo del callejón en el que ella estuvo previamente.

Al notar que al fin puso su atención en ella nuevamente, dio media vuelta y se adentró en los callejones nuevamente, logrando escuchar claramente como era seguida por el oso insecto, antes de comenzar a sonreír al lograr escuchar como el oso insecto se golpeaba a si mismo contra las paredes de los callejones al tener que cambiar de rumbo, ya que estos eran demasiado estrechos como para maniobrar bien, " _la primera parte se hace sola, aturdirlo_ " al llegar al final del callejón salió en un pequeño cuadro solitario medio iluminado por los rayos de luz solar, que se filtraban entre las tablas que cubrían la parte superior de dicho espacio.

De nuevo espero pacientemente a que se mostrara el oso, con un par de mini temblores causados por su propio ataque involuntario contra sí mismo en las paredes, salió el oso con sus rostro y hombros, algo hinchados por los constantes golpes de hace un momento, a este le tomo unos momentos lograr enfocar adecuadamente su vista en su oponente, pero cuando lo logro, la vio extender su pata frontal hacia arriba con algo en su mano, que disparo un gancho, que de alguna forma la subía rápidamente y el sin perder tiempo voló hacia ella, antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y caer dolorosamente en el suelo.

No vio las pequeñas cabillas saliendo de las paredes de los edificios, porque " _ **los ojos compuestos de los oso insecto no procesan adecuadamente las imágenes pequeñas**_ " las palabras de su maestra resonaron en su mente nuevamente.

" _Qué bueno que aún recuerdo eso a pesar de nunca haberlo usado como ventaja hasta hoy, aparte de esto, lo siento chicas_ " estiro su casco hacia delante para mover una tabla hacia la derecha y debido a la mala ubicación del resto, estas cayeron automáticamente sobre el oso y el pequeño espacio a su alrededor.

" _Van dos quedan cuatro_ " se dijo a si misma antes de ir por los tejados en la dirección en la que veía una llama azul.

Cuando llego hasta donde estaba el dragón, él la escucho a la perfección y se giró en su dirección con la intención de hacerla cenizas, pero en un rápido movimiento disparo su garfio, para hacerse a un lado y caer sobre el techo de una pequeña casa, corrió por los tejados en círculos alrededor del dragón manteniéndose "a la vista" (ya que el visor del dragón, era un dispositivo de control que le impedía ver o razonar por su cuenta), el dragón disparaba una y otra vez.

Bombón en vez de asustarse por los ataque o ponerse nerviosa, solo contaba los segundos de cada descarga de llamas y el tiempo que tardaban en repetirse, después de tener un aproximado, solo espero a que el dragón terminara de arrojar su siguiente llamarada para dar media vuelta y correr en dirección contraria haciendo que el dragón dispare antes de tenerla enfocada, mientras cambiaba la dirección a la que apuntaba la llama se iba extinguiendo y al desaparecer casi por completo Bombón se lanzó al suelo desde los tejados, disparando su garfio hacia la mandíbula del dragón.

Logro su objetivo amarrándole el hocico con la cuerda de su arma, y al activarla para ser atraída hacia el garfio, para quitarle el visor antes que él se quite la soga y dispare de nuevo, fue arrojada hacia la pared por una fuerte embestida aérea cortesía del batponi.

* * *

-Buen intento Drops, pero te superamos en número y ya me estoy cansando de este pueblo tan "colorido" así que vamos a tener que hacer esto por las malas, como me gusta-

Mientras White hablaba la hidra salía desde un lado, la manticora subía de un salto al techo de la casa que había golpeado Bombón y el dragón se desasía del amarre para posicionarse al lado opuesto de la hidra. Dejando a Bombón rodeada, con White al frente de ella extendiendo sus alas diagonalmente, invirtiendo lo más posible la posición de las mismas para que la parte inferior de estas parezcan las mandíbulas de un insecto y fuera por ella con la intención clara de cortarla, de una forma muy desagradable.

No dio ni dos pasos luego de colocar su pose intimidante antes de ser tomado por una luz verde y ser lanzado con una fuerza mayor a la que uso previamente con Bombón a un costado.

-Nadie… Toca… A… Bombón- se escuchó a Lyra hablar con un tono de voz tan firme y amenazante que incluso la hidra pareció temblar por un instante.

El primero en atacar fue el dragón arrojando sus llamas a la unicornio, que solo puso un escudo que desviaba las llamas, evitándole cualquier daño, cuando las llamas se detuvieron, Lyra vio a la manticora saltando sobre ella y le lanzo un latigazo mágico justo entre los ojos, lo que no le causo un daño drástico, pero si el suficiente como para retroceder de la impresión, la siguiente fue la hidra, que trato de morderla simultáneamente con sus cinco cabezas, lo cual fue evitado cuan ella las atrapo por el cuello con su magia, estrangulándolas, en un intento de dejarlas inconscientes.

Pero la fuerza de estas le impedía realizar otro hechizo así que no pudo hacer nada para detener el latigazo de su cola, tampoco es que lo necesitara, ya que Bombón detuvo la cola sujetándola por la base impidiéndole completar el movimiento.

Todo parecía a su favor hasta que White tacleo a Lyra por la espalda haciéndola estrellarse con fuerza en el pecho de la hidra, lo cual era más o menos como estrellarse contra una pared de concreto, debido a la dura piel de la criatura, mientras que Bombón ni siquiera pudo quejarse ya que fue tomada por el cuello por el látigo de Corn Blast. El la trajo hacia sí mismo rápidamente, por si lograba zafarse del agarre y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la manticora la piso con una de las patas frontales, impidiendo su escape.

" _Perdón Lyra, perdón, yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, tú no tienes que pagar por mis errores, lo siento mucho_ " las lágrimas caigan en cascada de los ojos de Bombón mientras se disculpaba mentalmente con su esposa ya que por la falta de aire no podía ni tratar de pronunciarlas en voz alta.

Vio como el ala filosa de White caía sobre el rostro de Lyra que estaba aturdida en el suelo, pero nunca la toco porque una roca verde lo golpeo en la espalda y exploto liberando un humo del mismo color, lo cual lo hizo detenerse en seco, y luego vio a unos ¿gorilas o sátiros? enmascarados de las nieves salir de la nada y arrojarse sobre el cuello de cada cabeza de la hidra, desde el frente, haciendo que estas se arquearan hacia atrás de la criatura hasta que sus cabezas tocaron el suelo y los gorilas (si creo que son gorilas) enmascarados tocaron el suelo con sus cuellos bien sujetos entre sus brazos y apretaron su agarre.

Desde lo lejos pudo ver a otro grupo de gorilas blancos salir, cargando un tronco tallado con símbolos y formas de animales con su base cortada en forma esférica en dirección a la hidra, golpeando su pecho con todas sus fuerzas con el tronco, logrando que el inmenso animal cayera noqueado y ellos soltaran el tronco en su lugar antes de ir a ayudarla con la manticora.

Todo esto lo vio y comprendió, porque desde que los gorilas aparecieron la manticora fue aflojando su agarre, permitiéndole respirar, ellos podrían encargarse de ella sin duda, tomando en cuenta que acabaron con algo tan peligroso como una hidra en segundos, ella solo se preocupó en correr hacia Lyra para quitarle a White de encima y darle su merecido al bastardo.

Cuando llego hasta su chica vio que White no se movía en absoluto, "debe _ser un gas paralizante_ " fue lo que pensó, mientras sacaba a Lyra de allí, viendo que se encontraba bien, pero un poco aturdida aun e igual de paralizada que White " _ojala que no sea permanente_ ".

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver un brillo azul y se acordó del dragón que arrojaba llamas a diestra y siniestra, en un intento por quemar a los gorilas que hacían un buen trabajo esquivando su flama, pero no podían acercarse en absoluto al dragón, hasta que por fin apareció su líder para su alivio, pateándolo por la espalda.

* * *

 **-Tempest PDV-**

Corrí desde el castillo en dirección al humo, pero al llegar no vi nada, ni siquiera las cabezas de la hidra.

" _Se fue o mantiene su cabezas por debajo de la altura del techo buscando algo, ya que por mi experiencia sé que las hidras no son muy inteligentes_ " al terminar mis breves pensamientos, pude oír unas tablas caer fuertemente hacia el sureste.

Seguí el ruido y vi a un oso insecto inconsciente atrapado por debajo de las tablas dentro de una serie de pequeños callejones.

" _Muy bien, una hidra que solo sigue sus instintos en la naturaleza y considera a cualquier otra especie como una amenaza a su existencia._ "

" _Un dragón pequeño, que debe ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mantenerse oculto en una cueva cuidando un tesoro, que no va a gastar o comerse, lo suficientemente consciente como para elegir sus acciones, aunque la mayoría son como unos adolescentes buscando ser rebeldes y entretenerse de la forma menos sana posible. No tiene ninguna razón para estar en un pueblo de ponis ya que ellos tienen un ligero "desprecio" hacia nuestra especie, con muy raras excepciones como el ayudante de la princesa._ "

" _Y por último un Oso insecto, una especie rara "al menos en esta parte del mundo", que adora su tranquilidad por encima de todo, viviendo en zonas distantes de cualquier rastro de civilización, cerca de ríos para pescar o flores y frutas del tipo Gigas para saciar su necesidad de néctar._ "

" _A menos que las leyendas del Bosque Everfree no sean tan exageradas como pensé, sino que al contrario se quedan cortas y en ese lugar hay por lo menos dos países llenos de anomalías y estas criaturas solo salieron a demostrar los sin sentidos que conviven allí, este pueblo está bajo el ataque de domadores._ "

Vi las llamas azules salir en varias direcciones un poco al noroeste y me dirigí hacia ellas, tan rápido como puse.

" _Más les vale apurarse ineptos_ " pensé en mis soldados y en cuanto faltaba para que llegaran. " _Odio a los domadores, no tienen ninguna clase de moral o motivación, más que la de llenarse los bolsillos lastimando a lo que meta en su camino, hasta que tienen tanto dinero que no saben qué hacer con sus miserables vidas y terminan gastándoselo todo en alcohol, apuestas y sus desagradables "fantasías"_."

Escuche varios estruendos al acercarme al lugar del que salieron las flamas, el último de ellos vino acompañado del sonido característico de mis soldados luchando, salí por fin de entre los callejones " _este lugar no será muy grande pero definitivamente es un puto laberinto_ " y me sentí orgullosa de lo que veía.

Una hidra inconsciente, una manticora tratando de esquivar a los sátiros y un dragón con muchos problemas para acertarles a sus oponentes, pero ellos tampoco podían atraparlo, así que decidí colaborarles y fui corriendo a atacar al dragón con una patada por su espalda con una patada, como era de esperar él no me vio venir, pero su resistencia natural le permitió recuperarse relativamente rápido, así que le propine un golpe rápido en su garganta, para cortarle la respiración y evitar más llamas, al fin vi su rostro mientras gemía adolorido y observe el visor.

" _Novatos_ " fue lo que pensé al ver el simple hechizo de control que usaron sobre él, golpee mis cascos frontales entre si y estos emitieron un chispazo rojizo, al separarlos un símbolo estaba brillando en el centro del casco derecho, que use para golpear el visor, haciendo que el visor se rompa en dos y salga un poco de humo de ambas piezas, mientras desaparecía el brillo de mi casco.

Con esto la hipnosis se deshizo y el dragón entro en razón, creo, realmente no estoy muy segura sus ojos estaban viendo en direcciones opuestas y no parecía intentar hablar, ponerse de pie o realizar cualquier acción _"¿Tal vez está herido? Bueno que de eso se encarguen los doctores._ "

Me gire y vi que el único que quedaba era el poni que había estado montando la manticora, que estaba defendiéndose con un látigo de mis soldados, con la manticora inconsciente un poco más atrás de él, iba a dirigirme en su dirección para ayudar a mis hombres, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi venir la embestida del batponi blanco que estuvo paralizado en medio de la zona desde que llegue y me eche para atrás, para que me pasara de largo, logrando que este se golpeara dolorosamente contra uno de los sátiros que estaban a mi lado.

El sátiro ahora estaba inconsciente pero bien (los he visto recibir peores) y el batponi con mucha dificultad se ponía de pie, girándose para verme con mucha ira.

-¿Quién… rayos (tos, tos) eres?- pregunto con ira White entrecortándose por la tos y el dolor.

-Tempest Shadow, supongo que tú eres el domador que trajo a estas criaturas para destruir el pueblo- conteste casualmente.

" _Si ni siquiera me rozo con un ataque sorpresa no debe estar en condición de ser una amenaza_." No pude suprimir mis pensamientos arrogantes.

-¡No vine a destruir el pueblo!- respondió exaltado -¡Solo a ella!- dijo señalando a Bombón.

Yo solo seguí la dirección en la que apuntaba con mis ojos y pude ver a una poni amarilla con el cabello color rosa y azul obscuro, que sostenía en brazos a una unicornio verde que se encontraba consciente, pero paralizada y con una pequeña línea de sangre en su cuello, ambas parecen golpeadas y cansadas, pero no de gravedad.

Luego vi los alrededores y había techos, paredes, partes del suelo y objetos de los alrededores, destrozados y en algunos casos con pequeñas llamas, además de varios rastros de humo un poco más lejos.

-El lugar cuenta una historia diferente- dije con toda calma.

Y pude ver como sus características parecían agraviarse, la ira lo estaba dominando y yo me ponía en guardia esperando un ataque de su parte.

No me decepciono, en un instante estaba volando hacia mí, cuando estuvo al alcance, freno su vuelo y arrojo un golpe a mi rostro, fallando cuando moví mi cabeza a un lado " _por lo menos aprendió que las embestidas no le van a servir_ ", al fallar, se acomodó en el suelo y me pateo, esta vez cruce los brazos para detener el golpe.

" _Por favor, los tragos de ayer causaron más daño que eso_ " él no se detenía, más bien parecía intentar aumentar el ritmo, y yo solo me hacía a un lado, izquierda, derecha, un paso hacia atrás, intento una patada hacia mi cabeza y yo me agache, propinándole un golpe en el pecho, que vi con placer como lo dejaba sin aire, por un momento.

Retrocedió se acomodó de nuevo e intento el mismo golpe del comienzo, un golpe, pero apuntándome al pecho, esta vez me hice a un lado, tome su brazo extendido y lo gire por encima de mi cabeza para que golpeara muy dolorosamente el suelo, disfrute su expresión de dolor, continúe con una patada a su pecho que le saco el aire y lo hizo dar un par de vueltas, trato de ponerse de pie pero lo alcance antes que lo lograra y le di un golpe en el rostro, que casi logra noquearlo.

Ya no iba a luchar más lo es por la forma en que se mueve, está acabado, así que hice un gesto con mi casco y los soldados que nos habían observado lo tomaron por los hombros y se quedaron viéndome esperando mi siguiente orden.

Detrás de mí pude ver que el resto había vencido al poni terrestre y lo tenían amarrado, al igual que las cabezas y cola de la hidra y la manticora.

-Ustedes- dije señalando a los ocho soldados que estaban de pie frente a la hidra, que al ver que les estaba hablando se acomodaron –A unos doscientos metros en esa dirección entre unos callejones hay un oso insecto enterrado en un montos de tablas, captúrenlo y tráiganlo aquí- ellos corrieron para cumplir mis órdenes al instante.

Luego vi al batponi que parecía observarme con diversión, antes de comenzar a reírse suavemente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunte de forma indiferente.

-Estas acabada jaja(tos) ¡acabada me escuchaste!- aun tenia los ataques de tos " _no lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte en ningún momento para afectar su respiración, su sistema aún debe estar combatiendo el gas._ "

-¿Cómo exactamente?- no pude resistirme a provocarlo un poco -Tus criaturas, tu amigo y tu están vencidos-

-El clan Fisher no va a descansar hasta deshacerse de la agente Drops- se detuvo por otro ataque de tos –luego vendrán por ti y por este pueblo, que se atrevió a desafiarlo- termino con una sonrisa, gracias a la que vi con placer que le había quitado un diente con mi último golpe.

-¡Jajaja! O por Gaea ese estuvo bueno- ahora era mi turno de reír, vi con alegría como el solo ponía una mirada de confusión ante mis carcajadas.

-¡Espera! De verdad no lo sabes- me detuve al ver que seguía sin captar el chiste y solo termine riendo aún más.

-¡Jajajaja! No puede ser ¡jajaja! Tu definitivamente debes ser un idiota, este es Poniville, el hogar de la princesa de la amistad la protegida de la princesa Celestia, de verdad piensas que tus ponis pueden contra una de las princesa o contra mí ¡Jajaja!-

-No tuvimos problemas en llegar tan lejos y no veo a la princesa por ningún lado- al parecer se fue la tos, además que tiene razón.

-¿De verdad piensas que una princesa se va a rebajar a enfrentarse a un gusano como tú?- improvise, felicitándome internamente por mi respuesta.

-Ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, que lidiar con delincuentes incompetentes, tienes suerte que me haya enviado cuando estaba de buen humor, sino ya estarías de camino al Tártaro- pude verlo temblar por un instante, antes que su seguridad volviera, pero no tan fuerte como antes.

-Estas alardeando- se rió de mí, se rió en mi cara, eso no se lo permito a nadie.

Molesta tome un fragmento frontal de mi zapatilla derecha y lo arroje a un lado, este exploto en una luz cegadora que luego quedo como una niebla negra que en el centro tenía un reflejo de Tirek encerrado en medio de una serie de celdas, y fuera de estas se veían algunos diablillos un poco más pequeños que Grubber con tridentes en alguna de sus garras volando entre los pasillos de magma vigilando cada prisionero, de vez en cuando arrojando llamas de su boca en dirección a los prisioneros para asustarlos.

Vi como la cara del batponi se convertía en una de terror absoluto, realmente se siente bien poner a los demás en su lugar.

-Porque no pasas y me lo repites- le dije señalando la niebla con mi casco como si lo estuviera invitando a entrar a una casa.

Mis soldados comprendieron el gesto y comenzaron a arrastrarlo en dirección a la niebla mientras el solo pataleaba, tratando inútilmente de frenarlos.

-¡No, no por favor no!- ahora comenzó a llorar, lo cual me hizo rodar mis ojos, " _típico de los rudos, déjame adivinar ahora vienen las suplicas_ ".

-¡Detenlos, por favor, no quiero ir al Tártaros, lo siento mucho no volveré a acercarme a este pueblo!-

-Yo no vine por el pueblo, creo haberte dicho quién me envió-

-¡Lo siento no volveré a ponerme en el camino de la princesa lo juro!- con eso levante mi casco y mis soldados se detuvieron.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar, espero que contestes igual de bien el resto de las preguntas- con esto agite el brazo y la niebla se deshizo.

-¡Llévenlos al calabozo!- ordene y los sátiros amarraron al batponi y al poni amarillo, luego lanzaron rocas azules a ellos y las criaturas que se rompieron al tocarlos liberando una niebla azul que los durmió antes de llevárselos a las celdas de mi nave en reparación.

Mientras yo me dirigí a las dos ponis que habían estado observando, mientras tomaba un frasco dentro de mi armadura y lo sacaba.

Al estar frente a ellas la del cabello bicolor parecía querer hablar pero, antes que dijera nada quite la tapa del frasco y vacié el líquido amarillo sobre el rostro de la unicornio, el líquido se evaporo al entrar en contacto con su cara y unos segundos después esta soltó un suspiro y logro recuperar su movilidad, al ver esto la otra la abrazo fuertemente.

Luego de unos instantes se separaron y se besaron en los labios, bueno para ese punto ya sentía que sobraba en el lugar así que me retire en dirección al castillo, pero el casco de la poni blanca sobre mi pierna me detuvo, me gire para verla, y para mi sorpresa ella y su pareja me observaban con una mirada de agradecimiento " _eso es raro el único que me ha visto así desde hace mucho es Grubber_ ".

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin Lyra- me dijo con una voz que realmente sonaba sincera.

-Igual yo sin Bombón, te debo una- dijo la poni que ahora sé que se llama Lyra.

-No le den importancia, soy una invitada en este pueblo, así que no dejare que lo dañen o a sus habitantes- le dije tranquilamente.

No trataba de sonar como si fuera mi deber o algo así, pero desde hace mucho que así son las cosas en mi vida, todo para no deberle nada a nadie. Aunque a ambas no parecieron molestarles mis palabras, en vez de eso sus sonrisas parecieron crecer y fue Bombón la que continúo la conversación.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero aun así no tenías que venir personalmente- eso me extraño un poco, lo hace sonar como si fuera la líder, aunque teóricamente lo soy, bueno al menos hasta que nos vayamos entonces cada quien podrá ver que hace con su vida.

-Así que aun si lo quieres o no, nos salvaste a ambas, así que si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en pasarte por mi tienda de bombones, está a dos calles de Sugar Cube Corner, por allá- señalo al oeste del castillo.

-Claro- Conteste un tanto dudosa de que podría realmente necesitar de un lugar así, sin ofender claro, aunque Grubber estaría encantado de ir a cobrarle en chocolates, no pude evitar reír ante la idea, seguramente dejara a la pobre yegua en quiebra, casi lo logro conmigo " _varias veces_ ". Ella pareció notar mi risa y creo que la tomo de forma ofensiva, aunque Lyra fue la que salió en su innecesaria defensa.

-¡Oye tal vez sea una simple tienda, pero Bombón hace los mejores chocolates de toda Equestria!- dijo muy molesta, lo cual logro hacerme reír aún más fuerte.

Rayos yo no soy así de expresiva, este lugar me está afectando, o tal vez sea porque por fin me siento un poco más libre después que Rey Tormenta desapareció de mi vida.

-¡Jajaja! Lo siento no me estaba burlando de ustedes, es solo que recordé a un...- realmente no sé cómo dirigirme a Grubber, tal vez él es uno de los pocos que realmente puedo llamar amigo.

-Un amigo que ama los dulces y si estuviera en mi lugar probablemente te pediría tantos Chocolates que te dejaría en quiebra en un instante- eso pareció calmar a ambas.

-Bueno eso sonaría exagerado pero he visto comer a Pinkie y después de eso todo es posible- habla de la poni rosa, bueno creo que la vi devorar una gran cantidad de alimento ayer, también antier en la celebración en Canterlot.

-Pero no todo es dulces, se supone que es un secreto, pero después de esto todo el pueblo no tardara en enterarse, yo antes era una cazadora de monstruos al servicio de la princesa Celestia- levante una ceja ante esto, lo que pareció afectarle ya que decidió explicarse.

-Bueno deje de serlo hace unos años cuando me retire, pero no estoy tan oxidada, derrote a dos osos insecto antes de venir aquí- Lyra la vio con sorpresa y preocupación, ante esta información volví a hacer memoria.

-¿Dos? Yo solo vi a uno bajo unas tablas-

-Debería haber uno inconsciente por allá- vi la dirección que señalaba.

Y les hable a los dos soldados que se quedaron en el lugar ¿Cuidándome? Ya no somos parte de un ejército, así que no tienen por qué seguirme, probablemente sus cerebros no captan lo que sucede, pero bueno al menos es menos trabajo para mí.

-Vayan por allá debe haber otro Oso insecto, llévenlo con las demás criaturas- ellos obedecieron al instante.

-Como decía, tal vez no esté en tan buena forma como antes pero si necesitas ayuda, o consejos sobre las criaturas salvajes, o los territorios inexplorados de Equestria no dudes en preguntar- continuo como si nada, yo solo asentí como respuesta.

-Tal vez no pueda ofrecer algo tan interesante, pero si necesitas un músico extra, una experta en antropología, o una buena amiga no dudes en venir conmigo- _"¿Antropología? No, no, no espera_ ".

-¿Amiga?- no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta.

-Por supuesto, ahora puedes considerarnos tus amigas- dijo esta vez Bombón y para mi vergüenza me sentí conmovida por esto, pero logre ocultarlo bien.

-Sí, lo tendré en cuenta, bueno nos vemos después _supongo_ \- la última palabra no fue más que un susurro.

-Adiós-

-¡Cuídate!-

Ambas se despidieron de mí, mientras me dirigía al castillo, tal vez no sea asunto mío, pero este pueblo no tiene a un solo guardia que lo proteja y sus habitantes no están entrenados para el combate, así que por desgracia no poder descansar sin antes hablar con la princesa Twilight sobre esto.

Antes de alejarme mucho del área de la batalla Igor se acercó a mí para darme un mensaje de parte de Grubber…

* * *

 **-Twilight PDV-**

 **La noche anterior**

Mientras iba de regreso a casa con una alforja en mi lomo las palabras de Zecora se mantenían dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

" _Tal vez debería confiar más en ella y decirle para que uso sus materiales. Quizá estoy equivocada y ella no me vera como si estuviera loca cuando le cuente, puede que hasta pueda ofrecerme su ayuda para..._ "

" _¡No! Que estupideces estoy pensando, nadie puede ayudarme con esto, ni ella, ni mis amigas, ni siquiera Celestia. Cualquiera diría que estoy loca o peor, dirían que terminare como el Rey Sombra y me enviaran a la luna o el Tártaros_."

" _Lo mejor es que siga como hasta ahora, en secreto para todos, incluido Spike, es mejor así, de todas formas cuando lo logre nadie…_ "

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando estaba por llegar a mi biblioteca, digo castillo " _no importa cuánto tiempo pasa, a veces olvido que ahora soy una princesa y este es mi castillo_ " porque desde mi posición podía oir los bajos de la música que se reproducía dentro y ver algunas luces desde las ventanas, hice memoria y lo recordé.

" _¡Por Celestia, Tempest! Como rayos pude olvidarme de una yegua como ella, tengo mi mente tan enfocada en mis problemas que me olvido de la yegua más hermosa que he conocido, ¡digo! Hermosa como poni, tan respetuosa, fuerte, segura de sí misma, la sonrisa en su rostro y esa cicatriz que la hace ver tan ruda_ …"

Me abofetee mentalmente _"¡Contrólate que pareces una colegiala! Y ese no es el punto_ ", el punto es que ya estaba frente a la puerta del castillo y no había pensado en cómo llevar todo esto a su sitio sin que me vieran, ya que el laboratorio y el almacén estaban pasando junto al gran salón y sé que todos me verían porque para bien o para mal este pueblo ama los chismes y la curiosidad se come vivos a todos los ponis.

" _Piensa, piensa, piens… ¡Mi habitación! Nadie más que yo puede entrar allí y no necesito pasar cerca del gran salón, es perfecto_ ".

Puse mi casco sobre la puerta para entrar, pero esta se abrió, o mejor dicho fue abierta por Pinkie, que como siempre por sus sentidos especiales, detecta la presencia de todos y de vez en cuando aparece en los momentos más inoportunos como ahora (sin ofender si lo lees alguna vez Pinkie).

-¡Twily! Qué bueno que llegaste la fiesta empezó hace rato y Tempest quiere verte- mi corazón palpito un poco más fuerte de lo normal por lo último.

-¿En serio?- no pude evitar preguntar con un tono de voz que denotaba inseguridad.

-Claro que si estoy segura de eso- " _¿Cómo que segura?_ "

-Pinkie- comencé suavemente –¿De verdad dijo que quería verme?-

-¡Si! Buenooo no lo dijo con palabras, pero sé que eso es lo que quería- eso fue un poco decepcionante.

-Adivino, tu Pinkie sentido te lo dijo- dije con algo de diversión en mi voz.

-Nooo tontita, fue mi intuición, el Pinkie sentido es solo para los peligros- en ese instante la vi temblar antes de moverse a un lado, dejando que una botella pase volando por su costado. -Vez-

-Si claro, bueno déjame darme un baño y luego voy contigo a la fiesta- eso no era una mentira y así podría dejar todo en una de las habitaciones.

-Oki doki!-

Comencé a caminar a una de las habitaciones, pero el sonido de pasos detrás de mí me decía que Pinkie me seguía.

-Emmm Pinkie voy a bañarme- trate de darle la indirecta...

-Si- pero continuaba detrás de mí.

-Sola- ahora iba con las directas…

-¡Claro! te esperare afuera- y no paraba de seguirme.

-No tienes por qué acompañarme- ¿Porque tengo que ser tan lenta?

-Tal vez si te teletransportaras- me respondió Pinkie " _tengo que dejar de pensar en voz alta_ ".

Pero es verdad ahora que lo pienso " _¿Por qué cada vez que me pongo nerviosa olvido que puedo hacer eso?_ ".

-Tienes razón ahora vuelvo- y en un destello estaba en mi habitación.

Rápidamente guarde todo en el cajón bajo mi cama (si lo sé, demasiado obvio no me juzguen, además el cajón está asegurado) sin siquiera acomodarlo, porque conociendo a Pinkie tal vez estaría dentro de mi habitación mientras lo hago y yo no lo notaria.

Al colocar el cajón de nuevo en su lugar corrí a bañarme y en un instante estaba fresca, me seque con un hechizo solo por la prisa y por un instante pensé si debía colocarme un vestido " _tal vez le guste, ¡No! ¡Ya deja de pensar en ella y enfócate!_ ".

Si es verdad, esta es una fiesta normal de Pinkie (o al menos eso espero) nada formal, así que realice de nuevo el hechizo anterior y me teletrasporte al pasillo que daba al gran salón.

-Hola- saludo Pinkie a mi lado

-¡Aaaaa!- casi se me detiene el corazón -¡Pinkie no me asustes asi!-

-Oki doki loki- se quedó observándome con su sonrisa característica, hasta que comencé a caminar al salón con ella siguiéndome.

-Entonces, ¿Tempest se está llevando bien con todos?- Pregunte tratando de hacer algo de conversación.

-Si muy bien, ya se hizo amiga de Raindrops, Blue, Berry, Minuette, ¡A y de las Crusaders!- " _Eso es raro_ "

-¿Raindrops y Blue?- no es que ellos fueran malos, pero entre el reservado de Blue y la prima temperamental de Derpy, volverse amigos a la primera no es algo común.

-¡Si los conoció en el bar de Rain! Debiste verla, sabe tanto sobre bebidas, incluso preparo los tragos de la fiesta, así fue como se hizo amiga de las crusaders- " _¡¿Qué?!_ ".

-¡Como que así se hicieron amigas! ¡Son niñas no pueden tomar alcohol!- Por Celestia no puedo creer que Tempest pudiera haber hecho algo como eso, sus hermanas nos van a matar cuando se enteren.

-¡Jajajaja! Ellas no tomaron alcohol Twily, Tempest hizo varios batidos y dulces para los niños y le quedaron muy bien- bueno eso es un alivio.

-(Suspiro) Ya veo, es bueno saberlo-

Nunca me imaginé que Tempest pudiera ser buena en la cocina, mucho menos la repostería, viendo lo hábil que es en combate.

Aunque debí verlo venir después de enterarme de su verdadero nombre.

Al llegar al gran salón, lo primero que hice fue moverme a un lado para dejar pasar al poni que por como cubría su boca supongo que iba a vomitar.

" _Espero que sea en el baño_ " pensé mientras recordaba la última vez que visite un bar y observe una de las tantas desagradables reacciones que tenían los ponis cuando se pasaban de copas (o botellas).

-¡Fluttershy, espera querida!- Rarity gritaba mientras perseguía a Fluttershy que aparentemente era la que había salido hace un momento.

-¡Ay mi cabeza!- grito Rarity a mitad de camino mientras se colocaba un casco en la cabeza -No debí tomar tanto vino ¡Fluttershy!- grito de nuevo antes de volver a seguirla.

Al parecer el exceso de alcohol en la sangre de mi amiga era capaz de darle visión de túnel, porque paso al lado de nosotras y ni siquiera nos notó.

" _Probablemente no van a estar disponibles mañana_ ".

Ahora ya sin nadie en mi camino entre al salón y vi las luces, la fuerte música y la mayor parte del pueblo aquí gozando de la fiesta, con más de la mitad haciendo movimientos que demostraban que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie.

" _Hay demasiado alcohol en esta fiesta o Tempest hace muy bueno tragos_ ".

-Ven Twily tienes que probar todo- dijo Pinkie mientras me jalaba a una de las mesas que estaba llena de tazones con ponche, batidos, frituras y varios ponqués.

Me decidí por empezar con los dulces y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir cuando sentí fluir suavemente el chocolate fundido que se encontraba dentro del ponqué que tome.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta para mi vergüenza, que de alguna forma subconscientemente me había comido más de 10 ponqués mientras que mi cerebro solo proceso uno de ellos.

-Pinkie estos ponqués son exquisitos, ¿Pinkie?- pero ella ya no estaba a mi lado.

-¡Vamos Dashie, al infinito y más allá!- oí decir a Pinkie mientras veía para mi diversión y preocupación como Rainbow Dash volaba hacia afuera del balcón con Pinkie en su espalda e iban a ¿El espacio?

No tengo idea de a donde se dirigían ya que volaron tan alto como pudieron por el cielo hasta desaparecer de la vista.

" _Espero que no se metan en problemas_ ".

Bueno al parecer mis amigas no me acompañaran esta noche, ya que las únicas que faltaban eran Applejack, Starlight y Trixie.

Applejack se fue en la mañana a visitar a unos familiares suyos creo que eran los Orange que la llamaron para un negocio o algo y Starlight y Trixie nos acompañaron a la fiesta de la amistad que hice en Canterlot, pero no las he visto más desde entonces.

"¿ _Tal vez Starlight por fin se le va a declarar? ¿O será al revés?_ ".

Bueno pase lo que pase estaré muy feliz por ambas, se merecen la felicidad y logre ver que ambas pueden dársela mutuamente, de verdad no entiendo como pueden ser tan ciegas como para no haberlo notado ya.

Bueno ya que estoy sola supongo que puedo probar el Ponche mientras busco a Tempest, así que me serví un vaso y di un trago para probar, el trago estaba excelente era dulce pero no demasiado, un poco espeso, creo que tenía moras y te dejaba un agradable ardor en la garganta.

Antes de darme cuenta había vuelto a repetir mi hazaña anterior al perderme en el sabor, ya que iba por el tercer vaso, cuando me detuve, mas por obligación que por gusto y vi mis alrededores tomando con un poco más de calma.

Ahora que lo veía bien una de las paredes estaba rota y sus alrededores algo desordenados, había un agujero con forma de pegaso en el epicentro del desastre y por alguna razón se me vino a la cabeza Rainbow y su explosión sónica.

Junto al equipo de sonido la Dj se estaba besando muy apasionadamente con Octavia, no es como si fuera una sorpresa ya que las únicas en el pueblo que eran más afectivas, eran Lyra y Bombón, " _seguramente se volvió a pasar de copas_ " fue lo que pensé ya que Octavia no se llevaba bien con el alcohol y era mucho más recatada que sus amigas.

En una esquina vi a Raindrops hablando con Lily, mientras Blue las escuchaba con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Y al final en una mesa vi que Tempest estaba bebiendo y al lado opuesto de la mesa Roseluck también lo hacía, por la cantidad de vasos en la mesa debo suponer que estaban compitiendo.

Eso me hacía preocuparme por su salud, pero la forma en la que se sonreían cada vez que intercambiaban lo que debo suponer son alardes y juegos de palabras para insultar de alguna forma a su oponente, me hacía enojar y no tengo idea del porqué.

Para este punto yo ya había consumido más de media docena de vasos, lo sabía pero no podía detenerme, menos cuando vi que Roseluck cayó sobre la mesa y Tempest se acercó a ella para ponerle un casco en la espalda y comenzar a acariciarla (al menos eso es lo que parecía para mi desde mi posición).

Si antes estaba enojada ahora estoy furiosa, por alguna razón solo quiero ir allá y lanzar a Roseluck fuera de la mesa, para luego tomar a Tempest y llevármela.

Gracias a Celestia eso no paso porque Daisy y Carrot Top, tomaron a Roseluck y se la llevaron.

Vi a Tempest sola y me dolió un poco el corazón al notar como sus ojos que antes tenían diversión en su brillo, cambiaban a una mirada de dolor y soledad.

Así que me arme de valor, me tome el vaso que tenía en el casco de un trago antes de ponerlo en la mesa de nuevo y me acerque a ella suavemente.

Cuando ella noto mi presencia, comencé a hablarle, sé que ella no entendía una palabra de lo que decía por la forma en que me observaba, así que trate de hablar en otro idioma, luego otro y así continúe hasta que el cansancio pudo más conmigo y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de a poco por si solos.

Tempest fue toda una dama y me llevo a mi habitación, no sé cómo supo cuál era y no me importaba, porque lo único importante en este momento era que yo tenía frio y cada vez que me frotaba con Tempest a mi cuerpo le llegaba un calorcito tan agradable, que por tercera vez esta noche actué por impulso y me acerque tanto como pude a ella.

* * *

 **-Twilight PDV-**

 **En la mañana**

Si sucedió algo más esa noche no lo recuerdo en absoluto, en este momento lo único que sé es que mi cabeza me duele como si hubiera chocado contra una pared varias veces " _supongo que esto es lo que llaman resaca_ ".

-¡Ay! Mi cabeza- al parecer hasta pensar duele.

Sé que leí de esto en algún momento ¿Qué era lo que decía el libro? ¿Cómo me la quito? Siento mi cabeza palpitar " _tal vez_ _si me lastime pensar en este momento_ ".

Con todo el dolor de mi alma me levante de mi cama y el movimiento me revolvió el estómago, antes de darme cuenta estaba vomitando, al menos mis instintos me hicieron teletransportarme al baño para hacerlo en el inodoro y no en medio del cuarto.

Cuando termine me vi en el espejo y mi apariencia era tan desagradable que no me atrevo a escribirla, así que de inmediato puse cascos a la obra, me lave los dientes para borrar el desagradable sabor a vómito, antes de darme una ducha con agua caliente, al terminar me observe de nuevo y ahora el reflejo si se parecía a mí.

Salí del baño y abrí las ventanas antes de cerrarlas de golpe, cuando mis ojos me lastimaron por la luz solar que pasaba por allí.

" _Creo que aún no voy a ver el sol, al menos no hasta que esta resaca desaparezca_ ".

Salí de mi habitación, con la intención de ir a la cocina para comer algo, ya que sentía mi estómago rugir por la falta de alimento.

- **Buenos días princesa** \- escuche la voz algo distorsionada.

-¡Aaaa!- grite por el susto que me lleve y pude ver a dos de los soldados de Tempest colocados a los lados de mi puerta, con uno de ellos ligeramente inclinado en mi dirección en señal de saludo.

-D-digo buenos días, ummm ¿Qué hacen aquí?- respondí mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

- **Protegerla princesa** \- respondió el mismo soldado levantando la cabeza y colocándose firme frente a mí.

-¿De qué?- de que tendrían que protegerme.

No recuerdo ninguna pelea el día de ayer, será que paso algo después que me dormí " _espero que Tempest no se haya metido en problemas_ ".

- **De lo que se presente, son ordenes de la Comandante** \- " _¿ordenes de Tempest?_ "

-¿Por qué?-

- **La falta de seguridad en el castillo y su hospitalidad** -

-¿Falta de seguridad? Mi castillo es muy seguro y no necesitamos soldados, este pueblo es m… ¡Ay!- termine colocándome un casco en la cabeza, al parecer la resaca aún no se va.

- **¡Se encuentra bien!** \- vi al soldado tensarse un poco por mi estado, antes de acercarse a mi sin tocarme como esperando a que me caiga para atraparme o que le dé permiso de tocarme.

-S-si estoy bien, es solo una jaqueca- respondí algo avergonzada, sin el valor para aceptar lo que me causo la jaqueca para empezar.

- **Es comprensible, ¿tiene hambre princesa?** \- la pregunta hiso gruñir mi estómago, lo cual me hizo sonrojar de la vergüenza y esperar una burla de parte de los soldados, pero sorprendentemente esta nunca llego.

-Supongo que sí, bueno pueden retirarse a hacer lo que tengan que hacer mientras voy a comer algo- respondí para luego dirigirme a la cocina, pero ellos caminaban detrás de mí siguiéndome, pero manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Me están siguiendo?-

- **Acompañando princesa** \- me corrigió- **Lamentamos incomodarla, pero son las órdenes de nuestra superior y debemos protegerla hasta que regrese** \- " _¿estará durmiendo todavía?_ "

-Bueno si son órdenes supongo que no puedo hacer nada, por cierto no tienen por qué llamarme princesa, pueden decirme Twilight nada más-

- **Eso sería Irrespetuoso, lamentamos incomodarla pero debemos seguir el protocolo** \- bueno supongo que no puedo discutir con eso, después de ver lo estrictos que son muchos de los soldados de las otras princesas.

Al final logre llegar a la cocina, revise cada estante y no encontré nada preparado, soy algo mala para la cocina así que tal vez deba esperar a Spike.

- **¿Quiere que cocinemos para usted princesa?** \- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-¡En serio! D-digo claro, eso sería muy amable de su parte- trate de ocultar mi alegría (tengo que dejar de ser tan impulsiva).

Los vi asentir a mis palabras, antes de revisar todo el lugar, sacando ingredientes, picar vegetales, en unos minutos toda la cocina tenía un delicioso aroma y en menos de quince minutos tenía un plato servido frente a mí.

Había una sopa, un poco de pan y un batido verde que no se veía muy apetitoso, pero olía tan bien que me arriesgue a probar un poco y al terminar, no me arrepentí, no sé de qué era pero era delicioso, igual que la sopa.

Para cuando termine ya mi cabeza no me dolía y el hambre se había ido.

-¿ **Se siente mejor princesa?** -

-Si mucho mejor, la comida estuvo deliciosa y el dolor de cabeza ya se fue-

- **Es la receta contra la resaca** -

-¿Hay una receta para eso?- es extraño no recuerdo haberla visto en ningún libro antes.

- **Si aunque no es oficial, la preparo nuestra Comandante** -

-O Tempest ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está ella ahora que lo dices no la he visto por el castillo?- pregunte algo extrañada mientras me dirigía a la ventana para ver el pueblo, la vista siempre me alegraba las mañanas.

- **Afuera en el pueblo encargándose de un problema** -

-¿Qué problema?- pregunte antes de abrir la ventana y observar con sorpresa que varias partes de la ciudad presentaban daños y otras estaban en llamas.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!- pregunte a nadie en particular y estuve a punto de irme antes de ver en la distancia a varios de los soldados de Tempest arrojarle agua a las flamas, y a otros correr por las calles con las partes que faltaban de las casas.

- **Unos monstruos estaban atacando la ciudad y la Comandante fue a encargarse de ellos** -

Ahora pude ver a tres soldados cargando un Oso insecto, atado e inconsciente afuera del pueblo con dirección a la nave de Tempest.

" _Por Celestia la ciudad está bajo ataque y yo aquí durmiendo como si nada_ " me decidí a redimirme, di media vuelta para ir a ayudar en lo que podía, pero al hacerlo vi a Tempest entrar a la cocina.

- **¡Comandante!** \- Saludaron al unisono los guardias.

-¡Tempest, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso en el pueblo? ¿Cómo están todos los ponis?!- pregunte a toda prisa al verla.

-Calma princesa, estoy bien, todos los ponis están bien, unos domadores vinieron a intentar vengarse de una agente de Canterlot, pero ya nos encargamos de ellos, ahora los soldados junto con los habitantes se están encargando del daño-

-¿Domadores?-

-Sí, no habías escuchado de ellos- negué con la cabeza y ella levanto una ceja.

-Eso es raro, pero supongo que con la paz que hay en este pueblo, ni se enteran de las desgracias del mundo- no sabía cómo sentirme por sus palabras, así que no dije nada y la deje continuar.

-En términos simples, los domadores son ponis, que se encargan de capturar y entrenar a las criaturas más raras y peligrosas de toda Equestria y más allá. Ya sea para entretenimiento o para actos ilegales mucho más… desagradables-

-Eso suena horrible - realmente me desagradaba pensar en alguien aprovechándose así de los animales, Fluttershy estaría muy molesta si se encontrara con alguien así alguna vez.

-Y eso que no conoces a los artistas que se hacen llamar sus líderes-

Eso me hizo querer preguntar más pero su otra frase me lo impidió.

-Twilight, ¿Dónde están tus guardias?- pregunto ella con curiosidad y creo que disgusto, con ella no puedo estar segura, es como hablar con alguien que imita parcialmente la estoicidad de la princesa Celestia.

-¿Guardias?-

* * *

 **Mundo humano**

 **En algún lugar del océano**

En la superficie del agua, en medio de la nada se podía observar una pequeña isla artificial, muy similar a un porta aviones en lo que era su base, pero demasiado amplia como para considerarlo un navío, en la parte superior se podían ver varias torres , de unos 6 a 12 pisos de altura cada una con forma hexagonal, el espacio que quedaba entre la base y las torres habían pequeños jardines, con varios caminos que bordeaban las torres con ciertas intersecciones que daban a los bordes más alejados del suelo, terminando en un gran cuadro que era donde estaba el ascensor por el que subían y bajaban los visitantes del exterior.

En los lados de la base se podía observar el símbolo de la empresa Silver Sky, una estrella grande de cinco puntas, con seis estrellas más pequeñas a los lados, tres estrellas del lado izquierdo y otras tres del lado derecho, con la estrella de la parte de abajo a la derecha siendo un poco más grande que las otras seis, pero aún más pequeña que la del medio.

En el agua se veía a un Yate estacionado junto a la base, con el mismo símbolo, para denotar que era de la empresa y le pertenecía al dueño de la misma.

En una de las torres se podía ver caminar a un moreno, de cabello negro con una franja de blanco, de ojos rojos, con ropa de camuflaje urbano (pantalón y camisa manga larga con las manchas de camuflaje que usan los militares, pero de tonos gris, blanco y negro) y unas botas punta de hierro negras, al llegar frente a una puerta de madera toco dos veces.

-Adelante- escucho desde dentro antes de girar la perilla y entrar a la oficina antes de detenerse frente al hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio.

-Mistic Sand, es bueno verte de vuelta- dijo el empresario al moreno mientras se levantaba para darle la mano y continuar su conversación.

-¿Qué te pareció el lugar?- pregunto mientras volvía a sentarse colocando sus brazos cruzados en el escritorio sobre unas carpetas.

-Colorido, agradable, pero algo infantil todos allí parecen tener la costumbre de cantar todo el tiempo, por cualquier cosa, casi parece una película de Disney, pero con caballos- dijo en broma, pero con una expresión seria, lo cual hacia un poco difícil para los que no lo conocían bien el decir si era sarcasmo, una broma o si estaba molesto, pero bueno así es Mistic.

-¡Jajaja! Si así es Equestria, por eso es que nadie en este mundo creería en su existencia a menos que lo vieran con sus propios ojos ¿verdad?-

-Sí señor, es difícil de asimilar-

-Supongo que sí, pero bueno, acabo de llegar de mi viaje de negocios y escuche que tu misión fue un éxito, ¿dime hubo problemas para conseguirlos?-

-No en realidad señor, la seguridad era casi inexistente y gracias al ataque no premeditado que sufrió Canterlot a manos de Rey Tormenta, nadie noto la alarma que se activó cuando tome los elementos-

-Eso es perfecto, dime de casualidad ¿le paso algo a Celestia?-

-No señor, por lo que escuche ella y el resto de las princesas terminaron saliendo ilesas del ataque-

-O eso es una pena- dijo mientras observaba una carpeta que Mistic sabia era uno de los informes que el dio sobre los eventos dentro de Equestria.

-Pero al menos así podremos hablar de nuevo, muy pronto- dijo a nadie en particular mientras se quedaba viendo fijamente una imagen en la carpeta, antes de cerrarla y volver a observar a su trabajador.

-Aun si esa información no fue agradable de escuchar para mí, para ti hay muy buenas noticias, ahora que cumpliste tu misión, ya se te deposito el dinero y te di lo que espero te parezca un generoso bono adicional, por la discreción que lograste mantener-

-Gracias señor, pero sabe que a mí también me interesa nuestro objetivo-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, tu y yo somos muy parecidos después de todo, siempre enfocados en la meta sin preocuparnos de tan largo es el camino que nos falta por recorrer- le dijo el empresario mientras giraba su silla para observar por la ventana, lo que hizo que Mistic caminara hacia la ventana que ocupaba gran parte de la pared detrás de su jefe.

Del otro lado de la ventana se podía observar un laboratorio que se modificó para ser un salón de pruebas, con varios hombres y mujeres detrás de un teclado presionando rápidamente una serie de códigos que parecían activar unas luces azules en el piso, que iban al centro del salón, hasta llegar a la base de un pedestal que tenía los elementos de la armonía sobre él.

Estos comenzaron a brillar lo que causo que unos cables transparentes que estaban agarrados a los elementos, tomaran el color del elemento y lo dirigieran al borde inferior de un espejo grande en la pared, con varias runas en sus bordes.

-¿No sería mejor que yo fuera a buscarlo?- pregunto Mistic mientras observaba todo el proceso.

-No, ella es más que capaz de conseguirlo, además en Equestria ella es una pegaso muy rápida, por lo que abarcara más terreno y para esta misión la velocidad es crucial-

-Pero ella es…-

-Se perfectamente como es Mistic y eso no será problema, ni si quiera la verán venir, además para ti tengo otra misión- dijo el empresario mientras colocaba una mano sobre el archivo que estuvo observando hace un momento y lo acerco a Mistic.

El moreno tomo el documento antes de verlo, luego de leer unas pocas líneas, sus ojos se ampliaron un poco y observo a su superior.

-¿Sera un problema?- pregunto el empresario con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a atreverse retarlo.

-No señor ¿Cuándo salgo?-

-Después de ella- dijo mientras observaba de nuevo el laboratorio y escuchaba a Mistic salir de su oficina para ir también al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio (o la sala de pruebas) se podía ver otro grupo de cables transparentes conectados a la parte superior del espejo, tomar un color violeta.

Cuando todos los cables estaban brillando el espejo brillo por un momento de blanco y luego se quedó brillando pero de un color negro y sus runas tomaron un color amarillo.

Al ver esto una mujer de cabello naranja se dirigió hacia el espejo, al estar a un paso de entrar al portal una voz la hizo detenerse.

-Suerte- dijo una de las mujeres sentada frente a la computadora.

-No la necesito- dijo arrogantemente la mujer antes de dar un salto en el portal y desaparecer en él.

Luego de verla irse, los científicos apagaron el sistema y los cables dejaron de brillar, cuando su luz fue absorbida nuevamente por su fuente de origen.

La mujer que hablo hace un momento, solo siguió con la vista la luz violeta mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su fuente dentro de un gran tanque cilíndrico de vidrio y acero colocado a su lado, que estaba algo empañado, pero desde su perspectiva podía ver dentro del tanque.

La vista la hizo colocar una mano sobre el tanque.

-Lo siento- susurro con lastima antes de retirar la mano y volver a poner los sistemas en línea para el viaje de Mistic.

Desde el espacio que se limpió cuando ella puso su mano se podía ver a Twilight Sparkle atada en medio del tanque, inconsciente con varios de los cables transparentes, insertados con agujas en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Díganme si aun les parece interesante la historia o si tienen cualquier tipo de critica, al final sean positivas o negativas me sirven para ver como la continuo.

Como dato sobre el capitulo que no se si les interese o no, el dragón que tenía puesto el visor ilusorio, es el que aparece en la serie en el capítulo de la migración de dragones, que creo es de la primera temporada, el dragón verde con gemas en el cuerpo, que los demás decían era familia del disfraz que usaron Twiligth, Rarity y Rainbow ese día.

Solo lo menciono porque a mi en lo personal me gusta ponerle un rostro a los personajes, sean o no sean canon.

A por cierto yo no e visto la serie completa, ay capítulos que no e logrado ver porque no e estado en mi casa cuando los dieron por televisión, y me gustaría hacer algo con algunas cosas que vaya viendo en los capítulos, así que quiero preguntarle a cualquiera que se acuerde del final del capitulo de la migración de dragones, ¿Alguna vez mostraron que paso con el fénix que se quedo Spike o si le puso nombre? porque si paso no lo e visto y me gustaría ponerlo en esta historia como algo de fondo.


End file.
